


Portrait of Anon / Портрет Неизвестной

by ishvaria



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Логическое продолжение предыдущей серии "На войне и в любви"





	1. Chapter 1

***  
Нужно быть распоследней дурой, чтобы вот так влипнуть в неприятности… в очень крупные неприятности… Аманда старается… очень старается сдержать панику и мыслить трезво – Сидни непременно ее найдет…

  
_Несколько дней назад…_  
Аккуратно сложив письмо, Сидни вкладывает его между страниц Библии, убирая ту в верхний выдвижной ящик стола – скорее, от любопытных глаз миссис М, чем от Аманды… На какое-то время содержание этого письма останется между ним и богом – даже к лучшему…  
Поправив воротничок, Сидни открывает притворенную дверь кабинета, тут же сталкиваясь с орудующей шумным пылесосом миссис М.  
\- Миссис М, а Леонард? – пытаясь перекричать низкий гул жуткой машины, Сидни повышает голос как раз в тот момент, когда та его решает выключить…  
\- Я вам – домоправительница, Сидни! – сердито отзывается та, - В мои обязанности не входит секретарская работа, работа няньки или дворецкого! Я должна вам готовить, следить за порядком в доме и, чтобы вы не забывали о службах и вашей пастве!   
\- И все это делаете просто замечательно! – умело вклинивается Сидни, пока она набирает воздух для новой тирады, - А то, о чем мы вас то и дело просим, не имея на то права, вы делаете еще лучше! Без вас, миссис М, мы бы совсем пропали бы!   
\- Какого хереса! – явно не умаслившись, продолжает она, - Ваша невеста собирается в Лондон, мистер Киттинг звонил вот уже пять раз, Грейси и Херес – позавтракали и уже во дворе, а Леонард не ночевал дома… снова!   
\- Благодарю вас, миссис М… - заметив наверху лестницы Аманду, Сидни с едва уловимой улыбкой качает головой, и та замирает на месте, - …за столь исчерпывающий отчет о таком насыщенном утре… Я приму необходимые меры, чтобы…  
\- Мисс Аманда, советую спуститься, если собираетесь успеть на поезд… - не оборачиваясь, ворчит она, - а вас, Сидни, сегодня ждет к себе архидьякон! И мое имя теперь – миссис Чапман, не так уж и трудно запомнить!   
Проводив все еще тихо-негодующую экономку взглядами, Сидни и Аманда тихо смеются, напоминая себе самих себя несколько лет назад - на перроне у вагона…   
\- Она все так быстро делает… - Аманда проходится по нему быстрым взглядом, поправляя волосы, - я просто не успеваю за ней! Я не просила ее кормить Грейси завтраком… я бы и сама…  
\- С вашим _сама_, Аманда, у вас дочь завтракать в обед будет! – несется из кухни, - И если вас это устраивает, то у ребенка должен быть и будет нормальный режим!   
Пропустив Аманду вперед, Сидни за ней следом заходит на кухню, где уже накрыт маленький столик под окном к завтраку.   
\- В Лондон? – коротко взглянув, Сидни наливает чай ей и себе, пока миссис М делает вид, что занята в другом конце кухне.  
\- Архидьякон? – не остается в долгу Аманда и, вдруг подпрыгнув, принимается засыпать его вопросами, - Это – оно, Сидни? Пришел ответ из Синода? Что нам делать, мы можем? Или…  
\- Я… - замешкавшись, он ловит внимательный взгляд миссис М, - я не знаю, Аманда… должно быть, для этого меня и вызывает к себе архидьякон… Но…   
\- Это вполне может быть один из совершенно будничных поводов, что касаются тебя и твоего прихода… - за него заканчивает она и, определенно, чтобы отвлечься, стремительно продолжает, - Из моей старой галереи звонили… им нужен консультант для выездных сессий…   
\- Замечательно… - кивает было Сидни, - постой – для выездных?   
\- Это бывает крайне редко! Владельцы полотен – очень упрямы и крайне подозрительны, они не любят выносить состояния из дома… - объяснения выходят путанными, - Конечно, из Лондона приехать можно, но если я живу уже на полпути к какому-нибудь из клиентов, то почему бы не сесть на поезд или даже за руль…   
\- Вы не дадите ей управлять адской машиной, Сидни! – встревает миссис М, - Если не хотите, чтобы Грейси осталась сиротой!   
\- Миссис М… - вздыхает он, а Аманда тут же подхватывает, - Ну что вы, Сильвия! Конечно же, мы найдем кого-нибудь, кто бы мог меня возить, если возникнет такая необходимость! Сейчас вообще говорить об этом рано, я должна поговорить с управляющим… он предложил встретиться в городе…   
\- Мисс Аманда едет в Лондон! – повторяет, кивая в такт словам, миссис М, - у вас – проповеди и служба, и мистер Киттинг… Леонард наверняка где-то без сознания, иначе бы был дома, а с кем останется Грейс?  
\- Миссис М…  
\- Сильвия… - в один голос, но с разными интонациями произносят они… Та поджимает губы и устраивается за столом, глядя то на него, то на нее…  
\- Миссис Чапман, Сидни…, Аманда, я побуду с Грейси, накормлю и уложу спать после обеда, но вам не кажется, что стоит подумать о няне?  
Непонятный шум у входной двери, словно там кто-то ссыпался, запнувшись о порог, заставляет всех отложить споры до поры – Леонард, явно основательно запутавшийся в собственных ногах, пытается вскарабкаться по гладкой стене вверх…   
\- Леонард! – ахает миссис М, опережая остальных, - Вы… пьяны?!  
\- Нет! – решительно отметает он все подозрения, едва не грохнувшись при этом на пол, - уже – нет… - воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, Леонард путано объясняет, - это – впервые… я был… чертовски… потому и остался на ночь… но ведь – уже утро и… нужно на службу…  
\- Общение с вашими друзьями не идет вам на пользу, Леонард! – тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявляет миссис М, направляясь назад на кухню, - конечно, вы сейчас возразите, что он – творческая личность и может позволить себе некоторых хаос в жизни и – будете правы! – вернувшись, она сует Леонарду в руки стакан с чем-то мутновато-темным и пахнущим виски, - Но это не значит, что вам стоит уподобляться ему! Пейте, это поможет… - кивнув самой себе, она переводит взгляд на Сидни, - Что вы стоите – проводите его до его комнаты, сам он не дойдет!  
\- Мистер Чапман просил передать… - оживает от прострации Леонард, - просил передать… что забрал Хереса и Грейси на прогулку! – окрыленный собственными возможностями, Леонард с благодарностью опирается на подставленное Сидни плечо…  
\- Аманда… - запоздало спохватывается было он, но она не хочет спорить, - Я опоздаю на поезд! Это всего лишь встреча для прощупывания почвы… обещаю ничего не обещать, хорошо? Побежала…  
\- Твоя Аманда – воздушное существо… - замечает Леонард, вызывая у Сидни улыбку, - Да уж, только и гляди, чтобы ветром не унесло…Давай, Леонард, по ступенькам – сам, приятель…  
\- Вы дверь спецом нараспашку держите? – инспектор Киттинг по-свойски входит в дом, одним взглядом оценив обстановку, только приподнимает брови и тянется во внутренний карман за сигаретами, - Сидни, у тебя есть телефон…  
\- Да, Джорди… - откликается тот с площадки второго этажа…  
\- Отлично, ты об этом знаешь! – иронизирует тот, - Тогда… почему я его оборвал, а ты мне даже не перезвонил, чтобы я не ждал тебя в участке?  
\- А мы там должны были встретиться? – отцепляя от себя ставшего очень дружелюбным Леонарда, пыхтит Сидни.  
\- Я вам не секретарша, инспектор! – сообщает еще раз миссис М, - Но я все-таки передала, сколько раз вы звонили…   
\- Вы – умница, Сильвия, - с довольной ухмылкой кивает Киттинг, перехватывая Аманду на выходе, - а ты – куда собралась?  
\- У мисс Аманды – встреча в Лондоне и она опаздывает на поезд…  
\- Мы подвезем, иди в машину… Сидни!   
\- Я уже здесь, Джорди… - почти бегом спустившись, Сидни заглядывает на кухню, - Миссис Ч, покормите его, когда он проснется… и – приглядите…  
\- Не рассказывайте мне, Сидни, как делать мою работу! Лучше своей займитесь!   
Пропустив Аманду на заднее сиденье, Сидни устраивается рядом Киттингом, - Напомни, что у нас сейчас?  
\- Майерcы… - на глазах мрачнея, отзывается тот, - Опознание…   
\- У вас убийство, Джорди? – подает голос Аманда.  
\- Пока неизвестно… девушка пропала несколько месяцев назад… А найденное тело подходит под описание…   
\- Бедные ее родные… ведь у нее кто-то есть, да?  
\- Да, Сидни мне для этого и нужен…  
\- Аманда… - ловя ее взгляд в отражении, Сидни продолжает, - мы не закончили…  
\- Закончили, Сидни… потому что – мне пора, - она проворно выбирается из машины, останавливается рядом с ним, - Все будет хорошо, поверь мне!  
\- Верю… - улыбается он, осторожно привлекая ее к себе, - Не задерживайся…  
\- Специально – не буду… но если что – переночую у Джейн, мы договорились…  
\- Лучше возвращайся домой… так спокойнее… - подождав, пока поезд тронется, Сидни возвращается в машину.   
\- Проводил? – нажав на прикуриватель, Джорди ждет, глядя на друга. Сидни тянет сигарету из пачки, - Письмо пришло сегодня, Джорди… и сегодня же меня ждет к себе архидьякон…  
\- Думаешь…  
\- Не знаю… скорее всего – это так... – светло улыбнувшись, он договаривает, - Воспитаешь новые кадры, моложе и лучше…   
\- Давай-ка займемся делом! – явно не желая продолжать разговор, Киттинг резко заводит машину, трогаясь с места…  
В помещении морга их встречает коронер, - Опаздываете, Киттинг! Родители уже здесь, для них каждая лишняя секунда…  
\- Сидни… - перехватив его взгляд, тот кивает, проходя вперед в комнату для посетителей. Джорди, закурив вместе с коронером, кивает, - Без пастора в таком деле – никак…   
\- Как в любом, что вы ведете, инспектор… - усмехается тот, - все управление в курсе и с интересом наблюдает за экспериментом… Бьете рекорды по раскрываемости…   
\- Стараемся… - безо всякого кокетства отзывается тот, - Вам не кажется, что как-то слишком часто стали пропадать молодые женщины?  
\- Жертв не бывает мало… они есть всегда… стоит помолиться, чтобы опознание не состоялось…   
\- Неизвестность – хуже всего… - раздается позади, и Сидни присоединяется к ним, - мистер и миссис Майерс готовы… насколько это вообще возможно… - благодарно кивнув, он прикуривает, глубоко затягиваясь.   
\- Мэгги была хорошей девочкой… она хотела работать и мы разрешили ей закончить курсы… - родители теперь уже опознанной жертвы все еще в растерянности… все еще не до конца понимают глубину той пропасти, в которой очутились… - Ее все любили… у нее не было врагов… она была хорошей… - как заведенная, повторяет миссис Майерс.  
\- Прошу вас… - поморщившись, инспектор Киттинг вклинивается в паузу, - прошу прощения, но мы должны все оформить документально… - он ловит укоризненный взгляд Сидни и лишь пожимает плечами – что сделаешь… - Сержант проводит вас в участок и составит протокол опознания… Мне очень жаль, поверьте, но – правила есть правила…   
Уже сидя в машине, но так и не трогаясь с места, Джорди смотрит прямо перед собой, - девушка пропадает, практически среди бела дня… несколько недель о ней ни слуху ни духу, а потом мы находим ее тело на железнодорожных путях… И на самоубийство это совсем не похоже… Коронер сказал, что ее… - поперхнувшись протокольной терминологией, он переиначивает слова, - … ею пользовались… не один раз… били… связывали и морили голодом… А после – просто выбросили за ненадобностью!   
\- Джорди… - Сидни качает головой, пытаясь найти подходящие случаю слова… но тот перебивает, - Что? Что ты хочешь сейчас сказать, Сидни? Что на все воля божья? А где он был, этот твой бог, когда…  
\- Едем в паб, Джорди…  
\- Не могу… - с горечью отзывается тот, - тебе надо на службу и к начальству, а мне… - выбив из пачки очередную сигарету, он невесело усмехается, - и мне, в общем-то тоже…

В галерее перемены коснулись, разве что, экспозиций, в остальном же Аманда особых изменений не видит… управляющий встречает ее чуть ли не распростертыми объятьями и прямо с порога огорошивает предложением…  
\- Поймите, мисс Кэндалл… простите, миссис…  
\- Все хорошо, мистер Рамбо, - кивает она, - мой брак был признан недействительным, так что я пользуюсь своими именем и фамилией…   
\- Замечательно… - снова невпопад воскликает он, - то есть, я хотел сказать, как мне жаль…  
\- Вы просили меня приехать, мистер Рамбо, затем… - вопросительная интонация повисает в воздухе, пока тот собирается с мыслями…  
\- Видите ли, мисс Кэндалл… у нас не хватает по-настоящему грамотных искусствоведов, которые могут с точностью до дня сказать – к какому периоду принадлежит то или иное произведение искусства, чьего оно авторства…  
\- Мистер Рамбо, - проявляет чудеса терпения она, - вы хотите предложить мне вернуться?  
\- Не совсем, Аманда… - с облегчением переходит к сути тот, - как я уже упомянул, наши клиенты далеко не всегда хотят перевозить свою собственность в наши мастерские для оценки… И если бы у нас был эксперт, который мог бы поехать и оценить произведения искусства на месте… Боюсь только, мы не можем предложить полную оплату…  
\- Ничего… это – ничего… - уже соглашаясь, она заставляет себя забыть, что обещала Сидни, - я ведь буду не постоянно занята, а только если понадобится оценка на выезде, так, мистер Рамбо?   
\- Да, именно! И, если вы согласны, то мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы приступили как можно скорее…  
\- Джейн, если я сейчас вернусь домой… - Аманда нервно пьет чай, игнорируя печенье и то и дело поглядывает на часы, - Сидни меня запрет в спальне и будет прав! – сделав большие глаза, она смеется, - Фу! В спальне Грейси! Когда я дома, я совершенно не успеваю что-то для нее сделать – соревноваться с миссис М бессмысленно… а когда меня нет – то меня нет! Ее растят чужие люди!   
\- Если ты сейчас поедешь в поместье, да еще и с ночевкой… - Джейн настроена решительно, - Ты соображаешь – что делаешь? В наше время нужно быть менее беспечной, Аманда! Да и тебе же надо в твою коммуну, сама говорила – у них там прибавление… в работах…   
\- Я все понимаю, Джейн… и ты права, безусловно… но Грейси - в надежных руках, у твоего брата явно новое дело с Джорди, он и не заметит, что я приеду завтра. А если мы сейчас позвоним, и я скажу, что останусь у тебя…  
\- Нет! – та аж подпрыгивает, - нет, Аманда, такие авантюры традиционно плохо заканчиваются! По закону подлости непременно Сидни что-то от тебя понадобится, он позвонит и все всплывет. Я не хочу иметь с ним дело в таком случае!  
\- Трусиха! – смеется Аманда, - Хорошо… я позвоню и все ему объясню, а потом уже поеду.  
\- Так будет лучше, Аманда, поверь мне…   
Но, добравшись из холла отеля, где они с Джейн пьют чай, до телефонов, Аманда уже десять раз перерешив, и сама с собой уговорившись набирает номер дома викария и после неимоверно-долгого количества гудков трубку снимает Леонард.  
\- Замечательно, что это – вы! – быстро, чтобы не передумать, говорит она в трубку, - Будьте так добры, передайте Сидни – я задержусь в городе, по делам. Но у Джейн меня может и не быть… переночую в отеле… А завтра к обеду вернусь… - она сбрасывает звонок, а Леонард в некотором затруднении рассматривает пищащую короткими гудками трубку… Из того, что оттуда лилось голосом, кажется Аманды, он усвоил лишь, что та куда-то уехала…

Архидьякон не слишком старается скрыть свое недовольство всей ситуацией в целом и своей роли в ней.   
\- Мистер Чемберс, пришел ответ на ваш запрос из Священного Синода, - он достает запечатанный конверт и прежде чем отдать, продолжает, - с некоторым прискорбием вынужден вам сообщить, что вам придется оставить приход в Грантчестере.   
\- Меня куда-то переводят? – спокойно уточняет Сидни, распечатывая письмо, - Или просто освобождают от обязанностей до особых распоряжений?  
\- Ну как же, Сидни… - вполне благожелательно улыбается архидьякон, - вам же будет не до паствы какое-то время… молодая жена требует внимания и заботы… Возможно, будет лучше, если вы возьмете на себя обязанности помощника викария… думаю, вам подыщут подходящий приход.   
\- Но не здесь, само собой… - отвечает ему улыбкой Сидни.  
\- Само собой… Так будет лучше, для всех, а то сейчас все это приобрело некий налет фарса, вам так не кажется, Сидни?   
\- Не мы это начали, преподобный, - в своеобычной манере напоминает тот, - вы сами многие множества раз повторяли, что вы здесь для того, чтобы помогать… всем, без исключения…  
\- Вы не хотели помощи, Сидни, - не уступает архидьякон, - вам нужна была индульгенция… - и отметает его возражения, - не спорьте, хотя бы сейчас! Вы ведь надеялись именно на такое решение, разве нет? Признайтесь, вам хотелось, чтобы от вас ничего не зависело… Тогда все просто и ясно и нет нужды задумываться о последствиях…   
\- Все совсем не так… - не очень уверенно отвечает Сидни, и архидьякон умело пользуется его сомнениями, - Да нет, мистер Чемберс, боюсь – все именно так… Я рад за вас, Сидни… по-человечески рад, что у вас все сложилось… и надеюсь, вы примиритесь с самим собой…   
Закрыв за собой калитку и пройдя по вниз по дорожке уже порядочное расстояние, Сидни останавливается, наконец… Сделав глубокий вдох и выдохнув, словно выпутывается из паутины, Сидни достает сигареты. По-осеннему нежаркое солнце и легкий ветерок создают иллюзию последних дней лета… так и не сев на велосипед, Сидни катит его рядом, бредя по обочине… Архидьякон в чем-то прав – подобной реакции на то, что произошло только благодаря Кингдому, Сидни подспудно ждал. Скорее, был бы удивлен, если бы ничего такого не произошло… И если прислушаться к самому себе, то новость об освобождении прихода не стала громом средь ясного неба… так, легкой облачностью, не более… да и то лишь потому что не получится всех забрать с собой, как не раз грозился миссис М.   
Сам не заметив – как, Сидни оказывается неподалеку от участка… самое то, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и отвлечься на дела более понятные. Оставив велосипед на обычном месте и выбросив окурок, он направляется было по ступенькам вверх, но навстречу ему уже спешит Джорди.  
\- А, Сидни! Вовремя! Идем… поехали-поехали!  
\- Куда? Что случилось, Джорди?  
\- Нам нужно встретиться с лордом и леди Тевершем… - как будто это все объясняет, отмахивается тот, - Садись давай, я с этими аристократами говорить не умею – скатываюсь в протокольный тон. А ты у нас – дипломат, в самый раз для беседы, - он заводит машину, - по дороге обсудим…  
\- Мы едем в Локет-Холл? Джорди, какое отношение лорд и леди Тевершем имеют к этому убийству?   
\- Пока не знаю, Сидни, - свернув на проселочную дорогу, Киттинг снижает скорость, - убитая девушка родом из этих мест, устраиваясь на работу машинисткой она предоставила рекомендации от леди Сесили Тевершем.   
Полный великосветских манер дворецкий, открывший им двери, смеривает обоих оценивающим взглядом и останавливается все-таки на Сидни, - Преподобный Чемберс, лорд Тевершем будет рад видеть вас… и вашего друга…   
\- Нам бы леди Сесили повидать, - отодвинув дворецкого в сторону Киттинг проходит в дом, - это вопрос полицейского расследования.   
\- Думаю, Маккей, мы подождем лорда Тевершема, - сглаживает Сидни напряжение, - надеюсь, мы не нарушаем их планов своим внезапным появлением.  
\- Представитель Национальной галереи прибыл для оценки коллекции наших картин, каноник, - доверительным тоном сообщает Маккей, - его светлость сейчас с ней…  
\- С ней? – заинтересованно уточняет Сидни, Киттинг закатывает глаз, Маккей согласно кивает, - Да, мисс Кэндалл приехала дневным поездом, с рекомендациями от галереи, насколько известно мне. Простите, преподобный Чемберс, я передам лорду Тевершему, что вы ждете…   
\- Аманда вернулась в галерею? – разглядывая картины на стенах гостиной, Джорди поддерживает разговор.  
\- Думает об этом… - отзывается Сидни, - похоже, ей предложили что-то интересное, раз она так сразу взялась за дело…   
\- Мисс Кэндалл, я не совсем понимаю то, что вы говорите… - хозяин поместья выглядит раздраженным и так оно и есть, - как это может быть подделкой?!  
\- Я сейчас не могу подтвердить, то что вижу, и мои слова вам ничего не докажут, только посеют лишние сомнения, - Аманда держит картину в руках, не отводя от нее взгляда, - в галерее есть необходимое оборудование и если вы позволите забрать картину…  
\- Забрать? Вы говорите мне, что это – подделка, хотя картину из дома не выносили, а теперь вы хотите ее увезти… - лорд Тевершем крайне недоволен и Аманда пытается сгладить неловкость, - Быть может, вы приглашали кого-то для осмотра ваших картин?  
\- Дорогой, - вмешивается леди Сесилия, - разве ты забыл? Мы же спустили эту картину и еще несколько с чердака, тебе не нравился их внешний вид и ты настоял на реставрации…  
\- А, тот хорек, что сновал тут по дому туда-сюда? – припоминает лорд Тевершем, - Он не работал, а только и делал, что разглядывал нашего Тициана!   
\- Что-то он все равно сделал, - примирительно говорит леди Сесилия, - картина стала ярче, светлее что ли…  
\- Да, рама осталась подлинной, тюдоровских времен… - Аманда возвращается к картине, что стоит прислоненной к стене на столике в проеме между окнами, - а вот доска новая… и краски… - она рассматривает ее, - Картина всегда была у вас?   
\- Да, еще с шестнадцатого века, - подтверждает лорд Тевершем, - правда, боюсь, записей о приобретении мы даже в нашей библиотеке не найдем…  
\- Видимо, он узнал полотно… - Аманда говорит, скорее, сама с собой, - тогда, скорее всего – он знаток голландцев.  
\- Голландцев? – Аманда переводит взгляд с картины на хозяев поместья, - Голландская школа мастеров, - объясняет она, - мне нужно еще проверить опись картин, что хранится у нас в галерее, но судя по тому, как детально изображена коронационная медаль и эти гвоздики на заднем плане как символ помолвки, Адам и Ева на заднем фоне символизируют надежду на детей в браке. Оригинал этой картины можно датировать 1533 годом…  
\- И тогда кто же эта дама? – задает вполне резонный вопрос лорд Тевершем. Аманда медлит, прежде чем ответить, - Из всех шести жен Генриха VIII Тюдора не сохранилось портретов того времени лишь одной… И если я права и у вас был оригинал этой картины, то… вы обладали одним из самых ценных полотен в мире – утерянного портрета кисти Ганса Гольбейна-младшего второй жены Генриха Тюдора – Анны Болейн.  
\- Прошу прощения, - незаметный дворецкий обращает на себя внимание, - преподобный Чемберс ждет в гостиной, с ним его друг, по виду полицейский.  
\- Инспектор Киттинг… - замечает Аманда, с явным сожалением отрываясь от картины, - эта паника в обозе, похоже, по мою душу… Простите, лорд Тевершем, леди Сесилия, мой жених слишком сильно обо мне беспокоится, что использует служебное положение друзей, чтобы меня найти.   
\- Каноник собирается жениться? – все тем же не слишком довольным тоном интересуется лорд Тевершем, - Давно пора остепениться… Сесили, возможно, нашей гостье понравится новая оранжерея?   
\- Вы ведь, конечно, останетесь на обед, мисс Кэндалл? – леди Сесилия бросает выразительный взгляд на мужа, - Само собой, преподобный Чемберс и его друг – тоже…   
\- И долго нам тут торчать? – закончив рассматривать окрестности за окном, Джорди поворачивается к безмятежному Сидни, листающему какую-то книгу.  
\- Думаю, не очень… Аманда договорится о времени следующей встречи и… - он замолкает, потому что сам лорд Тевершем входит в двери.  
\- Простите, преподобный, что заставил ждать… вы по вопросам прихода?  
\- Не совсем, лорд Тевершем, - отзывается Сидни, делая пару шагов навстречу, - вам должно быть известно, что я довольно часто помогаю полиции в расследованиях, вот и сейчас мы к вам с инспектором Киттингом как раз по делу…  
\- Да? А ваша невеста считает, что это вы ее с собаками разыскиваете… - откликается лорд Тевершем, вовремя спохватываясь, - да, мои поздравления, каноник…  
\- Благодарю вас… - Сидни кивает, - но мы хотели поговорить с вами об одной из девушек, что тут работала…  
\- Этими делами занимается моя жена, сейчас они с мисс Кэндалл вернутся, и вы сможете расспросить ее обо всем, что вас интересует.   
\- Мы вам признательны, лорд Тевершем…с вашего позволения… - пользуется случаем Сидни, - …мы побеседуем пока с теми, кто ее знал, возможно… внизу…  
\- Да-да, разумеется… - лорд Тевершем направляется к дверям, - и – отобедайте с нами, там все и обговорим…  
\- Придется задержаться, - вполне довольный таким поворотом, Киттинг нарушает молчание, - это не входило в твои планы?  
\- Не совсем… - улыбается Сидни, - Я надеялся вернуться к началу службы, Леонард… он сегодня несколько не в том состоянии, чтобы читать проповеди…   
\- Ну… выхода у него нет, - Киттинг хлопает его по плечу, - ты все равно уже опоздал. Пойдем, отыщем кухню и выясним что-нибудь о нашей жертве.   
\- Мэгги? – кухарка не отрывается от приготовления обеда, зорко наблюдая за штатом своих помощниц, - племянница нашей Рут, - кивает она на одну из них, - Хорошая девочка, очень исполнительная, не лентяйка, еще и сообразительная. Родители ее с пятнадцати лет сюда пристроили, сперва посуду мыла, потом и до горничных доросла.   
\- Она очень помогала леди Сесили – вытерев руки от муки, вступает тетя Рут, - особенно со всеми этими делами по открытию поместья для экскурсий. Подробностей не знаю, мне Мэгги не рассказывала, но леди Сесили дала ей отличные рекомендации, когда она от нас уходила.  
\- А куда именно Мэгги устраивалась на работу? – уточняет Киттинг, но тетушка только качает головой, - В какую-то контору в Лондоне. Она даже родителям ничего толком не рассказала, только курсы машинисток закончила и собралась.   
\- Сидни… - он поворачивается к окликающей его Аманде, - инспектор… Вы здесь по делу, конечно… - она подходит, подставляя ему щечку для поцелуя, - а мы с леди Сесили смотрели их коллекцию картин… у них есть редкий Тициан!  
\- Ты же обещала мне сюда не ездить, - также тихо, как она, произносит он, улыбаясь.   
\- Не было возможности отказаться, - возвращает ему она улыбку и тут же обращается к Киттингу, - Мне нужно будет поговорить с вами, о подделке картины…  
\- Это немного не мой профиль, у нас есть отдел, занимающийся подобными делами… - начинает было тот, но Аманда обычно добивается своего, - Тут дело не в самой картине, а в том – кто именно ее подменил и как ее найти. И тут я доверяю только вам, инспектор!   
\- Преподобный Чемберс, - Маккей спускается вниз, - мисс Кэндалл… инспектор Киттинг, если вы – закончили здесь… Вас ждут в гостиной.  
\- Каноник! – леди Сесили с преувеличенным энтузиазмом встречает их наверху, - Мы слышали новости, очень рады за вас. Лорд Тевершем мне передал, что вы хотели поговорить о ком-то из девушек?  
Киттинг выходит вперед, - Леди Тевершем, нам бы хотелось немного больше узнать о Мэгги, вы дали ей отличные рекомендации… но – куда именно? И – действительно, она была так незаменима?  
\- Мэгги? – смешавшись, та отвечает не сразу, - Девушка она всегда была исполнительная, быстро во все вникала, очень помогла мне с картинами, что были на чердаке. Составила каталог… - в некотором затруднении умолкнув, леди Сесили смотрит на Киттинга, тот кивает, - То есть, знала всю вашу коллекцию лучше вас, так?  
\- Не настолько, инспектор! – встревает лорд Тевершем, - Да даже если и так, кому могла рассказать деревенская девчонка…   
\- Всем, кто захотел бы слушать? – ненавязчиво предполагает Аманда, впрочем, тут же спохватываясь, - но вряд ли она могла заинтересовать кого-то по-настоящему серьезного, леди Сесили…  
\- У Мэг был парень… - слышит Сидни едва уловимый шепот где-то поблизости, - …после обеда, в кухне… - одна из девушек-горничных скрывается за массивной дверью на половине слуг.   
\- Преподобный, прошу… - Маккей подает ему неизменный херес, Аманда старается не смеяться, перехватывая его мученический взгляд, а лорд Тевершем тем временем продолжает, - Сесили, дорогая, разве не эту твою протеже ты пристраивала машинисткой в какую-то контору в Сити?  
\- Ты все путаешь, как и всегда! – с явной досадой перебивает его она, - Не я ее пристраивала, ей порекомендовал кто-то из знакомых обратиться туда, они занимались страховками, кажется…  
\- А ваша коллекция… - Аманда вклинивается в паузу, - перед тем, как дать согласие на ее демонстрацию, вы ее застраховали?   
\- Мы хотели… но… - леди Сесили ловит сердитый взгляд мужа, - Август все испортил!   
\- Это глупости, Сесили! – фыркает тот, - кто обижается на правду? Страховщик, а Моне от Мане отличить не в состоянии!   
\- Далеко не всякий так хорошо разбирается в искусстве, как вы, лорд Тевершем… - успевает вставить Аманда, - многие просто занимаются тем, что может приносить доход.   
\- И вы правы, мисс Кэндалл, - леди Сесили, отложив салфетку, кивает дворецкому о новой перемене блюд, - лорд Тевершем по-прежнему судит по тому, как было все устроено в наши дни. Сейчас достаточно рекомендаций от кого-то из аристократии и вас с руками оторвут, и совершенно не важно – разбираетесь ли вы в том, куда хотите устроиться или будете учиться на месте.  
\- А вы, леди Тевершем, - позволив лакею забрать у себя тарелку, Киттинг вступает в разговор, - никому подобных рекомендаций не давали? Быть может, кто-то из вашей прислуги просил о чем-то таком, нет?   
\- Инспектор, оставьте свои методы ведения допроса для ваших подопечных, - твердым тоном хозяйки дома останавливает его, - если хотите узнать, не для той же конторы просила Мэгги у меня рекомендации – можете так и спросить!  
\- Я так и спрашиваю, леди Тевершем, - непробиваемо-спокойный Киттинг сыто отдуваясь, откидывается на стуле, - Мэгги ушла от вас в эту контору?  
\- К сожалению, инспектор, я не знаю – как сложилась дальше судьба Мэгги и что именно она сделала с моими рекомендательными письмами… - отвечает леди Сесили, - но – ее интересовала работа машинистки именно в этой страховой конторе.   
\- Спасибо, лорд и леди Тевершем! – Сидни вовремя перехватывает разговор, поднимаясь, - и благодарю вас за терпение и гостеприимство. Но время уже позднее и мы, с вашего позволения, поедем…  
\- Я договорюсь в галерее завтра и к вам приедут за картинами, что вы захотите разместить, - напоминает Аманда, - и передам результаты экспертизы. А позднее мы с вами решим, как лучше действовать дольше, чтобы вернуть вам вашу собственность.  
\- А ты не слишком ли разбрасываешься обещаниями, Аманда? – выруливая с подъездной дорожки на грунтовую дорогу, что ведет от поместья к шоссе, Киттинг ловит ее отражение в зеркале заднего вида, - Картина уже давно на черном рынке или и вовсе в тайниках какого-нибудь коллекционера…  
\- След все равно должен остаться, - упрямо повторяет она, - и начать вы бы могли с того реставратора, он явно знает больше, чем говорит!   
\- Мы? – Киттинг выезжает, наконец, на дорогу, ведущую в Кембридж, - Сидни, у нас ведь убийство на руках, так?  
\- Они явно связаны между собой, эти два дела! – не унимается Аманда, - Ваша Мэгги попала в поле зрения страховщика не случайно, ей был хорошо известен весь список картин коллекции, даже если она не понимала их настоящей ценности… - ее глаза загораются азартом погони, - Возможно, она послужила невольной наводчицей…  
\- Или – вольной… - задумчиво тянет Сидни, - одна из девушек не хотела говорить при всех. Она не хочет быть замешанной официально, но была близка с Мэгги… Насколько я понимаю, мистер Уайетт ухаживал за Мэгги все то время, что был занят реставрацией картины. Более того, похоже на то, что он и тот страховщик знакомы…  
Киттинг, коротко на него взглянув, чертыхается вполголоса и снова ловит взгляд Аманды в зеркале, - Завтра загляни ко мне, посмотрим – что мне удастся найти в отделе искусств.   
\- Я порасспрашиваю в галерее по этого реставратора, его адрес наверняка есть у нас в журналах. Сидни, не смотри так на меня! Это будет всего лишь невинный визит вежливости, не более…   
\- Ничего, если я вас тут высажу? – тормозя у края поля, откуда рукой подать до дома викария, Киттинг извиняется, - У Кейти – новая работа, хотел бы успеть ее забрать…  
\- Конечно, Джорди, - Сидни выбирается первым, подавая руку Аманде, - мы с удовольствием прогуляемся до дома…   
\- Ты дуешься на меня, потому что я – тебя не послушала и поехала к Тевершемам? – Аманда жмется к нему и Сидни обнимает за плечи, согревая, - Я тревожусь, что твой энтузиазм заведет тебя гораздо дальше, а меня просто не будет рядом, чтобы успеть удержать!   
\- Милый! Это ведь художник-реставратор, в худшем случае копиист, а не ваши с Киттингом убийцы… - улыбнувшись, Аманда строит из себя скромницу, - И потом, я всего лишь узнаю его последний адрес и съезжу – осмотрюсь.   
\- Ну уж нет! – тут же возражает Сидни, - Никаких _осмотрюсь_ без меня!   
\- Хорошо, мой Белый Рыцарь, - покладисто соглашается она, - без тебя – никуда… - приподнявшись на цыпочки, она тянется к нему… спохватываясь далеко не сразу… - Постой, Сидни… архидьякон… письмо из Синода, да?   
\- Да… - не отпуская ее, просто отвечает он и понукаемый ее нетерпением, продолжает, - меня вызывали, чтобы его отдать… У нас есть разрешение на брак, Аманда, если ты еще не передумала становиться моей женой…  
\- Поздновато давать задний ход, Чемберс! – счастливо смеется она, но что-то в том, как он об этом говорит… в его глазах… - Что там было еще, Сидни, в том письме? Архидьякон мог бы его просто переслать, если бы не… - его неловкая улыбка о многом ей говорит, - Приход! Они лишают тебя прихода?  
\- У нас есть месяц, чтобы закончить со всеми делами… - с благодарностью прижимая ее к себе, вздыхает он, - … и церемониями…   
\- А потом?  
\- Потом… - Сидни придерживает за подбородок запрокинутое ему навстречу – ее лицо, - Потом сюда пришлют кого-то другого… более молодого, более деятельного… или более консервативного… Кого-то, кто устроит всех…   
\- А как же – ты? – она с тревогой вглядывается в его почти вымученную улыбку.  
\- Есть разные возможности, Аманда… - с осторожностью отзывается он, - мне вполне могут предложить место помощника викария где-нибудь неподалеку… или можно устроиться в Кембридж преподавать… Я – каноник, потому могу еще и миссионерствовать…   
\- Перспективы у нас, похоже, самые радужные… - без уверенности в голосе откликается она, - что ж… ближайшая – так уж точно, вот к ней и начнем готовиться прямо с утра!   
\- Прямо с утра – не получится, моя дорогая, - остужает ее энтузиазм он, - ты ведь поспешишь в галерею…  
\- Думаю, с помощью наших друзей мы все успеем…


	2. Chapter 2

Ут­ро вы­да­ет­ся бес­по­кой­ным, в ос­новном из-за все еще стра­да­юще­го прис­ту­пами со­вес­ти Ле­онар­да и по-преж­не­му не­доволь­ной тем, что про­ис­хо­дит вок­руг мис­сис Ч. - Все за­были о сво­их обя­зан­ностях! – бу­хая чай­ник на пли­ту, со­об­ща­ет она в прос­транс­тво, - Всем нап­ле­вать на то, что нуж­но лю­дям, – неп­ри­яз­ненно взгля­нув на ти­хо ску­ляще­го над чаш­кой го­ряче­го чая Ле­онар­да, до­бав­ля­ет, - все за­нима­ют­ся толь­ко со­бой! И прав­да… - гром­ко про­дол­жа­ет она, - для че­го вспо­минать о пас­тве, ког­да вок­руг столь­ко не­от­ложных дел! - Мис­сис Ч… - за­гова­рива­ет Сид­ни, - я дол­жен про­сить про­щения у вас обо­их… Ле­онард… Не сто­ило взва­ливать на те­бя вче­раш­нюю служ­бу… Я не рас­счи­тывал у­ехать так на­дол­го… - Ни­чего ка­тас­тро­фич­но­го не про­изош­ло, Сид­ни, - ста­ра­ясь не ше­велить го­ловой, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Ле­онард, - я все сде­лал… пос­та­рал­ся, во вся­ком слу­чае… Мис­сис Ч гро­мог­ласно фыр­ка­ет, - пос­та­рал­ся он! Не под­ска­жете, о чем бы­ла про­поведь, пре­подоб­ный? Сид­ни ко­рот­ко взды­ха­ет, с со­чувс­тви­ем гля­дя на по­нуро­го Ле­онар­да, - Пе­рено­сить свои труд­ности лег­че, мис­си Ч, ес­ли зна­ешь, что кто-то по­доб­ное пе­режи­вал. И что – ря­дом те, кто по­может в труд­ную ми­нуту… под­держит… Еще раз не­доволь­но фыр­кнув, та под­жи­ма­ет гу­бы, - По­ка вы зав­тра­ка­ете, зай­мусь убор­кой… - Я, прав­да, не хо­тел, Сид­ни… - бор­мо­чет Ле­онард, тот ус­по­ка­ива­юще пох­ло­пыва­ет его по пле­чу, - Ни­чего не­поп­ра­вимо­го не про­изош­ло, Ле­онард, а не­доволь­ство мис­сис Ч на­ми мы как-ни­будь пе­режи­вем. - Что вы оба сде­лали, что Силь­вия выг­на­ла нас из дет­ской? – Аман­да с Грей­си на ру­ках по­яв­ля­ет­ся на кух­не, - Кро­ме то­го, что ус­пе­ли вче­ра… - Кро­ме это­го – ни­чего… - пе­рени­мая дочь у нее из рук и уса­живая к се­бе на ко­лени, от­ве­ча­ет Сид­ни, - по­жина­ем пло­ды бы­лых утех… это не­наме­рен­но, Ле­онард… - Ни­чего-ни­чего, Сид­ни, я это зас­лу­жил… - тяж­ко вздох­нув, он пря­чет­ся за чаш­кой чая, Аман­да ста­ратель­но скры­ва­ет улыб­ку под уко­риз­ненным взгля­дом Сид­ни. - Ка­ким бы силь­ным ни бы­ло на­ше вли­яние на при­ход и жи­телей в нем, Ле­онард, - поз­во­лив Грей­си ста­щить тост у се­бя с та­рел­ки, тут же уро­нив его на пол, где его из-под сто­ла пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет Хе­рес, он улы­ба­ет­ся, - в на­ших лич­ных прис­трас­ти­ях, сим­па­ти­ях и ан­ти­пати­ях мы ни пе­ред кем от­чи­тывать­ся не дол­жны… На­ша жизнь – это на­ше лич­ное де­ло… - Уте­шай се­бя этим, ми­лый, - лег­ко по­цело­вав его, Аман­да стя­гива­ет пос­ледний ку­сочек тос­ка с его та­рел­ки, - ког­да бу­дешь все это го­ворить тво­ему ар­хидь­яко­ну, ко­торо­му неп­ре­мен­но рас­ска­жут – чем и как вы тут за­нима­етесь. В под­робнос­тях! – на хо­ду за­пив ос­ты­ва­ющим ча­ем, Аман­да нап­равля­ет­ся к вы­ходу, - Зах­ва­ти Грей­си с со­бой в цер­ковь, ког­да пой­дешь на при­ход­ское соб­ра­ние… Что? Оно – се­год­ня, да… Ты же мне сам об этом го­ворил три дня на­зад… - Я за­был… - рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - спа­сибо, что на­пом­ни­ла. Ле­онард, ка­жет­ся, ты хо­тел там по­гово­рить о чем-то важ­ном… - Нет! – то­роп­ли­во от­ста­вив чаш­ку, тот усер­дно мо­та­ет го­ловой, - прос­ти, Сид­ни, но мне луч­ше ка­кое-то вре­мя не на­поми­нать о се­бе при­ходу… - Про­води ме­ня… - скло­нив­шись к не­му, про­из­но­сит Аман­да и од­новре­мен­но улы­ба­ет­ся вер­нувшей­ся на кух­ню мис­сис Ч, - Мы вам так приз­на­тель­ны, Силь­вия, за то что прис­матри­ва­ете за Грейс… се­год­ня до обе­да Сид­ни с ней по­будет… да, у не­го для вас – но­вос­ти… - ос­та­новив­шись у ка­лит­ки, она до­жида­ет­ся его. – Не го­вори им по­ка про при­ход… толь­ко про свадь­бу… пусть по­раду­ют­ся… - Да… - Сид­ни всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в нее, - ты сей­час в га­лерею? А по­том за­едешь к Джор­ди? - Я про­верю спис­ки кар­тин, ес­ли это – тот са­мый пор­трет Ан­ны Бо­лейн, то он бу­дет в опи­си ма­жор­до­ма лор­да Лам­ли, в чь­ей кол­лекции бы­ли по­хожие эк­спо­наты… - она сме­шива­ет­ся под его прис­таль­ным взгля­дом, - Что? - Ни­чего… - Сид­ни улы­ба­ет­ся, - я уже и по­забыл, ка­кая ты бы­ва­ешь, ког­да об этом го­воришь… - Я ра­да, что вер­ну­лась… - при­под­нявшись на цы­поч­ки, она це­лу­ет его в ще­ку. - А это за что? - За то, что ты – есть… - Се­год­ня, смот­рю, ты весь в за­ботах… - дож­давшись окон­ча­ния служ­бы, Кит­тинг вслед за Сид­ни про­ходит в его об­ла­чаль­ню, - и вре­мени со мной съ­ез­дить у те­бя – нет? - Смот­ря – ку­да… - пе­ре­оде­ва­ясь, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - чес­тно го­воря, мне не очень хо­чет­ся выс­лу­шивать от­че­ты на­ших мес­тных дам и раз­ре­шать спо­ры о том, на что в пер­вую оче­редь пус­тить по­жер­тво­вания… - Тог­да – смо­ем­ся че­рез чер­ный ход? – де­лови­то пред­ла­га­ет Кит­тинг, - я под­го­ню ма­шину… - Аман­да бы­ла у те­бя? – поч­ти что меж­ду де­лом спра­шива­ет Сид­ни и по­вора­чива­ет­ся на яв­но зат­рудни­тель­ное мол­ча­ние дру­га, - Джор­ди… вы вче­ра еще до­гово­рились, что она зай­дет в учас­ток… по по­воду рес­тавра­тора кар­ти­ны… - Аман­да се­год­ня не за­ходи­ла… - мед­ленно от­ве­ча­ет тот, - ду­маю, ее что-то за­дер­жа­ло в га­лерее, мо­жет, что-то не так с кар­ти­ной… - Мо­жет быть… - ки­ва­ет Сид­ни, - но бо­юсь, что она про­яви­ла са­мос­то­ятель­ность и по­еха­ла к рес­тавра­тору са­ма… - Да­вай за­едем в учас­ток, мы мог­ли раз­ми­нуть­ся, - пред­ла­га­ет Кит­тинг на хо­ду, - или, по край­ней ме­ре, уз­на­ем ад­рес это­го У­ай­ет­та и съ­ез­дим ту­да. - Но ты же со­бирал­ся ку­да-то по де­лу, нет? – са­дясь в ма­шину, с со­жале­ни­ем на­поми­на­ет Сид­ни. - В стра­ховую кон­то­ру, где ра­бота­ла Мэг­ги, - раз­вернув­шись, он вы­ез­жа­ет на улоч­ки го­рода, - ту­да то­же за­едем по до­роге. - Нет, Аман­да не за­ез­жа­ла… - Кит­тинг воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в свой ка­бинет, где его до­жида­ет­ся Сид­ни, - а ре­бята из от­де­ла ис­кусств под­ки­нули мне пос­ледний ад­ре­сок это­го Фред­ди У­ай­ет­та… - Да­вай спер­ва за­едем в кон­то­ру… - ста­ра­ясь быть ра­зум­ным, от­ве­ча­ет Сид­ни, - ма­ло ли, что мог­ло ее за­дер­жать в га­лерее… Ду­маю, она поз­во­нила до­мой, прос­то ме­ня там не бы­ло. - Те­бе ре­шать, Сид­ни… - оки­нув дру­га вни­матель­ным взгля­дом, Кит­тинг ки­ва­ет сам се­бе, - хо­рошо, по­еха­ли по де­лу, а там, гля­дишь и твоя Аман­да объ­явит­ся… - по­мол­чав ка­кое-то вре­мя, он ин­те­ресу­ет­ся, - Что, от тво­его вы­соко­го на­чаль­ства ни­чего не слыш­но? - Раз­ре­шение на брак по­луче­но… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Сид­ни как бы меж­ду де­лом, зас­тавляя Кит­тинга свер­нуть на обо­чину и ос­та­новить­ся. - Ты серь­ез­но?! И по­чему не ска­зал? - Вот – ска­зал… - улы­ба­ет­ся тот, - Джор­ди, это бы­ло, ско­рее, де­лом вре­мени… по­тому на­вер­ное, мы с Аман­дой и ста­ра­ем­ся не де­лать из это­го со­бытие… - А по­чему бы и нет? – сно­ва за­водя ма­шину, про­дол­жа­ет тот, - по­чему не сде­лать из это­го Со­бытие? Вы столь­ко пе­режи­ли, что­бы это­го до­бить­ся, а те­перь – ни­како­го удов­летво­рения, прос­то как дол­жное? Так нель­зя… - На­вер­ное… - Сид­ни выг­ля­дит слег­ка ви­нова­тым, - зна­ешь… ка­жет­ся, что-то прос­то пе­рего­рело внут­ри… или все дей­стви­тель­но так – прос­то и, мож­но ска­зать, буд­нично… Мы ведь уже не один ме­сяц жи­вем вмес­те под од­ной кры­шей и вос­пи­тыва­ем дочь… по­тому – фик­си­рова­ние са­мого фак­та сов­мес­тно­го про­жива­ния и об­щих де­тей в на­шем слу­чае как-то не слиш­ком умес­тно, что ли… - Ну зна­ешь… - не­доволь­но пых­тит Джор­ди, - с тво­ей слож­ной ло­гикой ни­какой ал­ко­голь не сов­ла­да­ет! Вам да­ли раз­ре­шение на брак! Так за­кати­те гром­кую свадь­бу, чтоб все зат­кну­лись! А уж по­том – смо­жешь вер­нуть­ся к сво­им де­монам… Ав­то­мобиль лов­ко впи­сыва­ет­ся в пус­той кло­чок зем­ли меж­ду дву­мя круп­но­габа­рит­ны­ми ма­шина­ми пе­ред неп­ри­мет­ной вы­вес­кой Стра­хова­ние все­го, че­го ни по­жела­ете, Кросс и сы­новья, под ко­торой еще бо­лее мел­ким шриф­том зна­чит­ся _но­вый ад­рес не­из­вестен_, а под ней таб­личка с име­нем и вре­менем ра­боты. - Да… - ог­ля­дев сии ху­дожес­тва, Кит­тинг сни­ма­ет шля­пу, в не­реши­тель­нос­ти еро­ша и без то­го не­гус­тые во­лосы, - не­похо­же, чтоб здесь кто-то проц­ве­тал… И что мог­ло прив­лечь та­кую юную и це­ле­ус­трем­ленную осо­бу, как Мэг­ги, в эту… прос­ти гос­по­ди, ды­ру? - Пой­дем спро­сим… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Сид­ни, с ви­димым уси­ли­ем на­легая на дверь… но та не под­да­ет­ся. – По­хоже, зак­ры­то… Здесь где-то дол­жен быть ад­рес или те­лефон вла­дель­ца зда­ния… - Так не пой­дет, Сид­ни… - за­курив, Кит­тинг пред­ла­га­ет и ему, - по­еха­ли на­зад, сю­да пош­лю пар­ней, пусть раз­бе­рут­ся. А мы с то­бой… - Нет, к рес­тавра­тору по­едем зав­тра, - Сид­ни выг­ля­дит встре­вожен­ным, - мне все рав­но нуж­но вер­нуть­ся в ве­чер­ней служ­бе, на­де­юсь, Аман­да уже до­ма… Ви­зит в га­лерею скла­дыва­ет­ся быс­тро и на удив­ле­ние ус­пешно – кар­ти­на все еще в ла­бора­тории, за­то ис­ко­мый ад­рес рес­тавра­тора ока­зыва­ет­ся пря­мо под ру­кой, да еще и ехать до не­го ки­ках-то чет­верть ча­са… Са­ма с со­бой пос­по­рив, Аман­да са­дит­ся на по­езд – эта де­рев­ня все рав­но по до­роге к Гран­тчес­те­ру, так ка­кой смысл го­нять ин­спек­то­ра ту­да-сю­да… Про­ще за­ехать сей­час и все ра­зуз­нать, как пред­ста­витель га­лереи… Од­на­ко, на мес­те мас­тер­ской об­на­ружи­ва­ет­ся ми­лень­кая иг­ру­шеч­ная лав­ка… - Ка­кие за­меча­тель­ные миш­ки! – Аман­да рас­смат­ри­ва­ет иг­рушки на пол­ках, - Вы не­дав­но здесь? Мне ка­залось, здесь бы­ло что-то вро­де ху­дожес­твен­ной мас­тер­ской… - Да, мисс, - охот­но де­лит­ся хо­зя­ин, - Фред­ди неп­ло­хо тут ра­ботал, но как-то вдруг соб­рался, выс­та­вил дом на про­дажу и да­же не дож­давшись про­дажи всех сво­их кар­тин, у­ехал… го­ворят, что в Авс­тра­лию. - Как ин­те­рес­но! – по­дой­дя бли­же, Аман­да изоб­ра­жа­ет лю­бопытс­тво, - Су­дя по все­му, он по­лучил круг­лень­кую сум­му за ка­кую-то из сво­их ра­бот… или за что-то дру­гое! - Не знаю, мисс… - не про­яв­ляя хоть ка­кой-то за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ности, ка­ча­ет тот го­ловой, - Кар­ти­ны его я про­дал, ка­кие ку­пились – за ни­ми да­моч­ка мо­лодень­кая при­ходи­ла, а ос­таль­ное спла­вил в бли­жай­шую цер­ковь, там им в вос­крес­ной шко­ле в са­мый раз… Мед­ве­жон­ка-то возь­ме­те? - Да, ра­зуме­ет­ся…- от­зы­ва­ет­ся Аман­да, - вот этот ужас­но ми­лый… А ска­жите, не ос­та­лось ка­ких-ни­будь пи­сем, сче­тов… Я ра­ботаю в той га­лерее, с ко­торой он сот­рудни­чал, мы со­вето­вали его сво­им кли­ен­там, как рес­тавра­тора… ос­та­лись кое-ка­кие средс­тва и ес­ли бы бы­ла воз­можность с ним как-то свя­зать­ся… - Да-да-да… - бор­мо­чет тот, упа­ковы­вая иг­рушку, - при­ходи­ли ка­кие-то пись­ма… уже пос­ле его отъ­ез­да… пой­ду при­несу… - А вы не зна­ете – это да­леко от­сю­да? – она рас­смат­ри­ва­ет сма­зан­ный ад­рес от­пра­вите­ля – мис­те­ра У­ил­ки Фи­лип­пса, смут­но про се­бя при­поми­ная, что ле­ди Те­вер­шем го­вори­ла что-то про стра­хово­го аген­та. - Как ска­зать… - че­шет в за­тыл­ке хо­зя­ин, - ес­ли пеш­ком, то да­лёко… а на по­ез­де – сле­ду­ющая стан­ция… но там мес­та глу­хие, мисс, ес­ли вы сей­час соб­ра­лись… - Нет-нет, ну что вы! – Аман­да оп­ла­чива­ет и за­бира­ет с при­лав­ка упа­кован­но­го мед­ве­жон­ка, - Я прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай ин­те­ресу­юсь…Спа­сибо, моя дочь бу­дет очень ра­да по­дар­ку… Сев на по­езд, она от­кры­ва­ет пись­ма… на них яв­но что-то дол­го сто­яло и па­дал сол­нечный свет – часть тек­ста вы­горев­шая и рас­плы­ва­юща­яся так, что про­читать нель­зя. Но кое-что еще впол­не раз­ли­чимо… _Прис­тру­ни свою под­ружку или это сде­лаю я! Она ду­ма­ет, что ес­ли по­мог­ла нам, то те­перь име­ет пра­во пос­то­ян­но на­поми­нать мне об этом или да­же уг­ро­жать! Имей вви­ду, Фред­ди, доб­ром это не кон­чится…_ Ув­лекшись изыс­ка­ни­ями, Аман­да и са­ма не за­меча­ет, как ока­зыва­ет­ся сно­ва на пер­ро­не, а по­езд бла­гопо­луч­но сле­ду­ет даль­ше без нее… - Ска­жите, а от­сю­да да­леко… - она све­ря­ет­ся с ад­ре­сом на кон­верте, - Тан­дер-ха­ус? Мне ну­жен мис­тер Фи­липпс, мис­тер У­ил­ки Фи­липпс – он стра­ховой агент и у нас воз­никли к не­му воп­ро­сы по не­кото­рым про­из­ве­дения ис­кусс­тва… - смот­ри­тель рав­но­душ­но ки­ва­ет, про­пус­кая боль­шую часть ми­мо ушей. - Это на ок­ра­ине го­рода, мисс… и мес­то дос­та­точ­но глу­хое… ес­ли вы нем­но­го по­дож­де­те, сын вер­нется и про­водит вас… По­ка, мо­жет быть, чаш­ку чая? - Да, это бу­дет за­меча­тель­но… - Аман­да опус­ка­ет­ся на скамью, за­поз­да­ло вспо­миная про вре­мя, - а у вас нет те­лефо­на? Мне очень нуж­но поз­во­нить… - Мне жаль, мисс, но те­лефон не ра­бота­ет, - ста­вя пе­ред ней чаш­ку чая, от­ве­ча­ет тот, - в го­роде есть об­щес­твен­ный те­лефон, у поч­ты… От­ту­да смо­жете поз­во­нить… Ста­рый дом, дей­стви­тель­но, сто­ит поч­ти на ок­ра­ине го­рода, маль­чик про­вожа­ет ее до пе­рек­рес­тка, ру­кой ука­зывая на об­не­сен­ный ко­лючей про­воло­кой за­пущен­ный сад, внут­ри ко­торо­го и об­на­ружи­ва­ет­ся ка­жущий­ся сов­сем не­оби­та­емым дом. Аман­да, дав до­воль­но­му маль­чиш­ке це­лых пять фун­тов, от­пуска­ет его, не спе­ша сту­чать­ся в две­ри… ес­ли этот стра­хов­щик за­мешан в де­ле по­хище­ния кар­ти­ны – а на это ука­зыва­ет, прак­ти­чес­ки, все, то тог­да по­лот­но еще у не­го или он зна­ет по­купа­теля. В пер­вом слу­чае дос­та­точ­но его уви­деть и мож­но воз­вра­щать­ся до­мой, а с ут­ра нап­ра­вить­ся пря­миком к Кит­тингу, уж он-то ус­тро­ит тут пе­репо­лох! А ес­ли – вто­рой ва­ри­ант? Аман­да за­думы­ва­ет­ся – в этом слу­чае все труд­нее бу­дет да­же прос­то до­казать… ну, взял он по про­тек­ции сво­его при­яте­ля-рес­тавра­тора его де­вуш­ку из гор­ничных се­бе в кон­то­ру на ра­боту… Да­же это пись­мо – все­го лишь кос­венные ули­ки, не бо­лее… ма­ло ли, о ка­ких ус­лу­гах и ка­ких уг­ро­зах там идет речь… Это все рав­но не сви­дете­ли… и так яв­но при­вязать его к де­лу, как в пер­вом слу­чае, не по­лучит­ся… Но сви­детель ну­жен в обо­их слу­ча­ях, мо­жет, удас­тся из не­го что-то вы­тянуть… - Не знаю, чем мо­гу вам по­мочь… - от­да­лен­но сма­хива­ющий на Ван Го­га хо­зя­ин до­ма не­доволь­но топ­чется на по­роге, - в мо­ем соб­ра­нии од­ни лишь ко­пии, есть нес­коль­ко тех, что на­писал для ме­ня Фред­ди… А для че­го На­ци­ональ­ной га­лерее мои кар­ти­ны? - Прос­то из-за вне­зап­но­го отъ­ез­да мис­те­ра У­ай­ет­та у нас ос­та­лись кое-ка­кие не­закон­ченные де­ла… а в его быв­шей мас­тер­ской мне ска­зали, что от ва­шего име­ни заб­ра­ли нес­коль­ко ра­бот… - го­воря, Аман­да бег­ло ос­матри­ва­ет­ся, за­мечая не слиш­ком удач­ные ко­пии Ре­ну­ара и Де­га, раз­ве­шан­ные по сте­нам длин­но­го ко­ридо­ра. - Все те ко­пии бы­ли сде­ланы по мо­ему за­казу! Я ушел на по­кой, по­лучаю пен­сию и впол­не мо­гу се­бе это поз­во­лить! - Ра­зуме­ет­ся… - она заг­ля­дыва­ет в ком­на­ты по до­роге, не­ук­лонно сле­дуя в са­мую даль­нюю, где ра­зож­жен ка­мин, - У вас тут все за­меча­тель­но ус­тро­ено – раз­ные кол­лекции в раз­ных ком­на­тах. - Я про­вожу в них по од­но­му дню на не­деле… - чуть смяг­чившись, объ­яс­ня­ет он, - все ор­га­низо­вано… - И где вы се­год­ня? – вы­дав­ли­вая из се­бя дру­желюб­ную улыб­ку, про­дол­жа­ет она. - В убе­жище хо­лос­тя­ка… - Это где ка­мин? - Вы наб­лю­датель­ны. - Мож­но взгля­нуть? - Там нет ни­чего осо­бен­но­го… - с яв­ной не­охо­той сле­дуя за ней по пя­там, от­ве­ча­ет он, - нес­коль­ко со­вер­шенно не­ин­те­рес­ных пор­тре­тов. - Уве­рена, что мне пон­ра­вит­ся… - вхо­дя, Аман­да ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся по сто­ронам, за­мечая на од­ной сте­не ко­пию Да­мы с бел­кой, на дру­гой – пор­трет ле­ди Гил­фрод ра­боты Голь­бей­на, а над ка­мином – ис­ко­мый пор­трет Ан­ны Бо­лейн… - Не уз­наю эту ра­боту… - как мож­но неб­режнее за­меча­ет Аман­да. - Да, это не­из­вес­тный пор­трет… ко­пия са­мо со­бой… - А где ори­гинал? - Не знаю… - Фи­липпс яв­но на­чина­ет нер­вни­чать, - не пом­ню… Вам по­ра… мне хо­телось бы ус­петь нас­ла­дить­ся сво­ими кар­ти­нами при днев­ном све­те и в оди­ночес­тве. Я вас про­вожу… - Не под­ска­жете, где у вас ту­алет? – по­нимая, что на­до уй­ти и что все, что мог­ла, она уже наш­ла, Аман­да тем не ме­нее мед­лит… ес­ли рис­кнуть и взять об­ра­зец с по­лот­на, что­бы ре­зуль­та­ты ла­бора­тор­но­го ана­лиза бы­ли на ру­ках, ког­да по­лиция его арес­ту­ет… - Вот, по­жалуй­ста… - ука­зыва­ет он, - пря­мо по ко­ридо­ру… я про­вожу – не удер­жавшись, Аман­да сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к кар­ти­не… так близ­ко… - Это, не­сом­ненно, луч­шая ра­бота в ва­шем соб­ра­нии… - Да, спа­сибо… - су­ет­ли­во ки­ва­ет он, яв­но не зная, как ее вып­ро­водить, - как я ска­зал, ту­алет в кон­це вот это­го ко­ридо­ра… Про­тис­нувшись ми­мо не­го, Аман­да нер­вни­ча­ет, по­тому что Фи­липпс сле­ду­ет за ней по пя­там, по­ка они не ока­зыва­ет­ся в не­боль­шом ту­пич­ко­вом ко­ридо­ре, в кон­це ко­торо­го – ту­алет с ра­кови­ной и за­реше­чен­ным окош­ком. За­щел­ка на две­ри от­сутс­тву­ет, но та хо­тя бы зак­ры­ва­ет­ся, что поз­во­ля­ет Аман­де соб­рать­ся с ду­хом и как-то при­вес­ти мыс­ли в по­рядок… сей­час она спо­кой­но вый­дет, поп­ро­ща­ет­ся и дой­дет до поч­ты, от­ку­да поз­во­нит Сид­ни, что уже едет, что­бы он не вол­но­вал­ся… Кив­нув са­ма се­бе, она про­ходит­ся по ли­цу и во­лосам влаж­ны­ми ру­ками, под­кра­шива­ет гу­бы и по уз­ко­му ко­ридор­чи­ку, что ве­дет ка­жет­ся в кух­ню, про­ходит к от­че­го-то то­же прит­во­рен­ной две­ри. Ви­димо, хо­зя­ин все-та­ки вспо­мина­ет о пра­вилах при­личия… иног­да.. За­думав­шись о том, как бу­дет сей­час по те­лефо­ну ру­гать­ся мис­сис Ч, Аман­да не сра­зу за­меча­ет, что со­вер­шенно без­ре­зуль­тат­но дер­га­ет руч­ку на две­ри – та не под­да­ет­ся… - Мис­тер Фи­липпс! – по­высив го­лос, еще не слиш­ком пе­репу­гав­шись, зо­вет она, - мис­тер Фи­липпс, по­хоже, здесь у вас за­мок зак­ли­нило… Мис­тер Фи­липпс? - Не сто­ит так кри­чать, мисс… - го­лос раз­да­ет­ся пря­мо из-за две­ри, - я вас прек­расно слы­шу… - Хо­рошо… - вы­дох­нув, про­из­но­сит Аман­да, - зна­чит, у вас есть ключ или что-то вро­де, что­бы от­крыть ме­ня? - Ключ у ме­ня есть… - мед­ленно го­ворит он, - но вот от­крыть вас, бо­юсь, не в мо­их си­лах… Я за­метил – как вы смот­ре­ли на ту кар­ти­ну… Вы зна­ете, что это за по­лот­но… - Ан­на Бо­лейн… - пе­рес­та­ет прит­во­рять­ся Аман­да, - из соб­ра­ния Лам­ли, оно бы­ло в Ло­кет-Хол­ле… - Да, бы­ло… - пе­реби­ва­ет ее он, - лорд Те­вер­шем – ду­рак, он дер­жал это про­из­ве­дение ис­кусс­тва на чер­да­ке по­тому что ему не нра­вит­ся да­ма, изоб­ра­жен­ная на пор­тре­те… Спа­сибо Мэг­ги, лишь бла­года­ря ей его уда­лось спас­ти! Как толь­ко я уви­дел ее… по­нял – она дол­жна быть мо­ей! – Аман­да не слиш­ком по­няла, о ком имен­но из двух вы­ше­упо­мяну­тых да­мах го­ворит ее но­во­яв­ленный тю­рем­щик. - Вы вы­пус­ти­те ме­ня? – нег­ромко спра­шива­ет она, - мис­тер Фи­липпс, ме­ня бу­дут ис­кать… по­лиция зна­ет, ку­да имен­но я нап­ра­вилась… - Ме­ня не пу­га­ют лю­ди в фор­ме, мисс Кэн­далл… Да и чес­тно го­воря… - он яв­но под­хо­дит к две­ри вплот­ную, - мне ка­жет­ся, что вы – вре­те… Та­кая кра­сивая и та­кая вруш­ка… Ду­маю, ес­ли вы про­веде­те у ме­ня в гос­тях боль­ше вре­мени, нам удас­тся най­ти об­щий язык… - Что вы со­бира­етесь де­лать? – ис­пу­гав­шись вдруг по-нас­то­яще­му про­из­но­сит Аман­да, ста­ра­ясь, что­бы го­лос не дро­жал… - Еще не знаю… - край­не удов­летво­рен­ным то­ном от­ве­ча­ет он, - Вол­ну­юще, не прав­да ли? Нуж­но быть рас­послед­ней ду­рой, что­бы вот так влип­нуть в неп­ри­ят­ности… в очень круп­ные неп­ри­ят­ности… Аман­да ста­ра­ет­ся… очень ста­ра­ет­ся сдер­жать па­нику и мыс­лить трез­во – Сид­ни неп­ре­мен­но ее най­дет…


	3. Chapter 3

\- Я по­нимаю, как все это выг­ля­дит… - ин­спек­тор Кит­тинг сто­ит в две­рях ка­бине­та ви­кария, ста­ра­ясь не смот­реть на ча­сы, на ко­торых уже поч­ти пол­ночь, - по­верь мне – как по­лицей­ско­му и как дру­гу, сей­час что-то пред­при­нимать бес­смыс­ленно… Нуж­но ждать ут­ра, Сид­ни… еще луч­ше – поп­ро­бовать пос­пать… - по­лучив в от­вет его ярос­тный взгляд, Кит­тинг под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки, - Лад­но-лад­но, не злись… я прос­то так это ска­зал… - Прос­ти, Джор­ди… - опус­тившись в крес­ло, Сид­ни пря­чет ли­цо в ла­донях, - я зол не на те­бя… Ты не ви­новат в том, что… БО­ЖЕ! Сту­пай до­мой, Джор­ди... ты прав, сей­час ни­чего сде­лать нель­зя… - Я бу­ду здесь с ут­ра… - пов­то­ря­ет Кит­тинг, от­лично по­нимая, что Сид­ни вряд ли его во­об­ще слы­шит. - Сид­ни… - про­водив ин­спек­то­ра, мис­сис Ч заг­ля­дыва­ет к не­му, - хо­тите чаю? Грей­си я уло­жила, но она не спит… - Я сей­час под­ни­мусь к ней, мис­сис Ч… - он ки­ва­ет, ста­ра­ясь что­бы улыб­ка бы­ла не слиш­ком на­тяну­той. - Ин­спек­тор Кит­тинг неп­ре­мен­но най­дет мисс Аман­ду, - мис­сис Ч не пы­та­ет­ся его ус­по­ко­ить, за что Сид­ни ей бла­года­рен. - Ра­зуме­ет­ся, мис­сис Ч, уве­рен – все об­ра­зу­ет­ся. Иди­те спать… и – спа­сибо вам, Силь­вия… - Ну что вы, Сид­ни! – рас­чувс­тво­вав­шись, та от­четли­во всхли­пыва­ет, но не поз­во­ля­ет се­бе лиш­не­го, - мы все так лю­бим мисс Аман­ду! С ней прос­то не мо­жет слу­чить­ся ни­чего пло­хого! Бог не поз­во­лит! - Да… Он – по­может… Под­нявшись в дет­скую, Сид­ни ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с кро­ват­кой Грейс – та ле­жит ти­хо со сво­им миш­кой в об­нимку, но не спит. - Это я во всем ви­новат, Грей­си… - про­из­но­сит Сид­ни нег­ромко, - нель­зя бы­ло от­пускать твою ма­му од­ну… с ее-то аван­тю­риз­мом… Нам с то­бой, Грей­си, на­до как-то до­жить до ут­ра… - взяв де­воч­ку на ру­ки, он са­дит­ся тут же в крес­ло-ка­чал­ку, - и бу­дет луч­ше, ес­ли ты зак­ро­ешь глаз­ки, да? Да­вай вмес­те на – раз, два, три… - ка­чал­ка чуть пос­кри­пыва­ет, рас­ка­чива­ясь, на­вева­ет дре­му и Сид­ни сам не ощу­ща­ет, ког­да имен­но про­вали­ва­ет­ся в тя­желый мут­ный сон… _Лес… Го­род­ская ок­ра­ина или при­город… ста­рый дом с ко­лючей про­воло­кой вмес­то за­бора… став­ни зак­ры­ты и дом ка­жет­ся не­жилым. Не­боль­шое за­реше­чен­ное окош­ко с тор­ца, от­че­го-то тя­нет в не­го заг­ля­нуть… Аман­да ле­жит пря­мо на по­лу и не­понят­но – то ли без соз­на­ния, то ли… _ Су­дорож­ный вздох вы­рыва­ет­ся из гру­ди, Сид­ни от­кры­ва­ет гла­за без­думно гля­дя на се­ре­ющий квад­рат ок­на… вот и оно – ут­ро… Ос­то­рож­но пе­рело­жив все еще спя­щую Грейс в кро­ват­ку, он пря­мо тут опус­ка­ет­ся на ко­лени, сам чет­ко не пред­став­ляя – мо­лит­ся ли или умо­ля­ет ко­го-то о чем-то… - Эта стра­ховая кон­то­ра зак­ры­лась окон­ча­тель­но па­ру ме­сяцев на­зад, - Кит­тинг при­ехав ра­но ут­ром, за­бира­ет его пря­мо у ка­лит­ки, - мы под­ня­ли их до­кумен­та­цию, де­ла шли пло­хо, кли­ен­тов поч­ти не бы­ло. Ос­новным аген­том там зна­чит­ся У­ил­ки Фи­липпс, его ад­рес у нас есть. - Это его лорд Те­вер­шем приг­ла­шал для то­го, что­бы офор­мить стра­хов­ку кол­лекции? – что бы что-то ска­зать, уточ­ня­ет Сид­ни. - Да, сре­ди до­кумен­тов есть их за­яв­ка. Нас­коль­ко я по­нимаю, этот Фи­липпс ра­ботал на па­ру с тем рес­тавра­тором, ор­га­низуя воз­можность для под­ло­га кар­ти­ны. - Ду­ма­ешь, Мэг­ги, уз­нав все от Фред­ди, пы­талась его шан­та­жиро­вать? – ожи­вив­шись, пред­по­лага­ет он, - и по­это­му Фи­липпс ее дер­жал у се­бя, а по­том убил? - Эту вер­сию не­чем под­кре­пить, - не спо­рит Кит­тинг, - в нее все ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся, но по­ка что это – на­ши до­мыс­лы и ни­чего бо­лее. Рес­тавра­тора мы объ­яви­ли в ро­зыск, но ес­ли он дей­стви­тель­но за оке­аном – это бес­смыс­ленно. – Гля­нув на Сид­ни, он про­дол­жа­ет, - Су­дя по все­му, вче­ра в га­лерее Аман­да наш­ла ад­рес это­го Фред­ди, а от­ту­да уже по­еха­ла ку­да-то еще… - Воз­можно, что-то ее на­вело на… - ста­ра­ясь, что­бы го­лос зву­чал ров­но, пред­по­лага­ет тот, - то мес­то, где пря­чут кар­ти­ну… Это – единс­твен­ное, что мог­ло бы ув­лечь ее нас­толь­ко, что­бы… - За­быть о те­бе? - О Грей­си… - Сид­ни смот­рит в ок­но, - иног­да Аман­да слиш­ком… - Ув­ле­ка­ет­ся… - Кит­тинг на­ходит под­хо­дящее сло­во, - как и ты… в этом вы то­же – два са­пога па­ра. - Что-то сю­да пок­лонни­ки Фред­ди за­час­ти­ли… - встре­ча­ет их хо­зя­ин иг­ру­шеч­ной лав­ки, с ко­торым на­мед­ни го­вори­ла Аман­да, - из га­лереи вче­ра вон да­моч­ка бы­ла… - Из га­лереи? – Сид­ни по­да­ет­ся впе­ред, - А она не ска­зала, ку­да со­бира­ет­ся пос­ле ви­зита сю­да? - Не знаю… - по­жима­ет тот пле­чами, - до­мой, на­вер­ное. У нее ж доч­ка, она мед­ве­жон­ка у ме­ня у ме­ня ку­пила… - Кит­тинг бро­са­ет быс­трый взгляд на мгно­вен­но по­тем­невшее ли­цо дру­га и пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ини­ци­ати­ву. - Лю­без­ный, а что имен­но у вас ос­та­лось от Фред­ди – до­кумен­ты мо­жет ка­кие-ни­будь, рас­ходные кни­ги… - Бух­галте­рию он вел от­вра­титель­но, - с охо­той де­лит­ся хо­зя­ин, - раз­ве что в пос­ледние ме­сяцы ста­ло луч­ше, ког­да у не­го не­вес­та по­яви­лась. У­ез­жал он один и в спеш­ке, все поб­ро­сал тут… - скрыв­шись в под­собке, он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся с кар­тонной ко­роб­кой, - Вот… что бы­ло… А кар­ти­ны, как я вче­ра той да­моч­ке ска­зал, за­бира­ла то­же да­моч­ка, с ре­комен­да­тель­ным пись­мом от стра­ховой кон­то­ры. - Не пом­ни­те име­ни стра­хово­го аген­та? – спра­шива­ет Сид­ни. - От­че­го же – Фи­липпс… У­ил­ки Фи­липпс, вро­де… - по­думав, хо­зя­ин ок­ли­ка­ет их на по­роге, - Ва­ша зна­комая из га­лереи вче­ра то­же к не­му со­бира­лась… спра­шива­ла, да­леко ли на по­ез­де… За­пер­тая в ту­але­те от­да­лен­но­го до­ма на ок­ра­ине го­рода, Аман­да те­ря­ет чувс­тво вре­мени еще и от­то­го, что тем­но­та нас­ту­па­ет слиш­ком быс­тро, а сне­да­ющая ее тре­вога и лип­кий страх с каж­дой ми­нутой все силь­нее. Яв­но уго­монив­ший­ся хо­зя­ин до­ма да­ет стра­ху чуть от­сту­пить… нас­толь­ко, что хва­та­ет рас­су­дитель­нос­ти на то, что­бы уго­ворить се­бя умыть­ся, по­пить хо­лод­ной во­ды с прив­ку­сом ржав­чи­ны и пос­та­рать­ся как-то ус­тро­ить­ся на хо­лод­ном ли­ноле­уме на ночь. Ночь прош­ла бес­по­кой­но, а ут­ро при­носит ей край­не неп­ри­ят­ный ви­зит хо­зя­ина до­ма. - Будь­те доб­ры, вы­пус­ти­те ме­ня… - Вы не в том по­ложе­нии, что­бы предъ­яв­лять тре­бова­ния, - кро­личье глаз­ки Фи­лип­пса мас­лянно блес­тят, он то и де­ло об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы, - но мо­жете быть по­любез­нее и звать ме­ня У­ил­ки… - По­чему вы ме­ня здесь дер­жи­те? – Аман­да пы­та­ет­ся най­ти ра­зум­ный к не­му под­ход, - Вы ведь по­нима­ете, что ме­ня уже ищут…мой муж… у не­го друг – по­лицей­ский ин­спек­тор! - Муж? – цеп­ля­ет­ся он к сло­вам, - Как-то не очень уве­рен­но вы это го­вори­те, Аман­да… а мо­жет, мне звать вас Мэн­ди? - Нет, не сто­ит. Он по­да­ет­ся к ре­шет­ке, про­тяги­вая ру­ку внутрь, - Ин­те­рес­но, как вы выг­ля­дите без одеж­ды? Нуж­но бу­дет пос­мотреть, ког­да вы бу­дете мыть­ся… - Я не бу­ду мыть­ся! – от­пря­нув, Аман­да скры­ва­ет­ся в те­ни, что его ве­селит. - Всем нуж­но соб­лю­дать чис­то­ту, до­рогая… там есть мы­ло, та­ким же поль­зо­валась моя мать. И по­лотен­це. Я за­бочусь о вас… - По­чему? За­чем я вам? - Вы уз­на­ли кар­ти­ну… - мед­ленно объ­яс­ня­ет он, - и со­бира­етесь ее у ме­ня заб­рать. Я вам не поз­во­лю. Ос­тавлю вас се­бе и у ме­ня в кол­лекции сно­ва бу­дет два ори­гина­ла. - Сно­ва? – по­забыв об ос­то­рож­ности, Аман­да под­хо­дит бли­же, - у вас здесь был кто-то еще, до ме­ня? - Мэн­ди… Мэг­ги…вы да­же слег­ка по­хожи… - бор­мо­чет он, - еще и в ис­кусс­тве раз­би­ра­етесь. Мы бу­дем дис­ку­тиро­вать с ва­ми о раз­ни­це меж­ду _го­лой_ и _об­на­жен­ной_, по­ка я бу­ду пи­сать вас с на­туры… - Не ду­маю, что это удач­ная мысль… - чувс­твуя нас­ту­па­ющую дур­но­ту, она вцеп­ля­ет­ся в ре­шет­ку, - Че­го вы от ме­ня хо­тите? - Что­бы вы раз­де­лись, са­мо со­бой… - пог­ла­живая ее паль­цы, от­ве­ча­ет он, - Бу­ду толь­ко смот­реть, тро­гать вас не со­бира­юсь… - Дур­но­та на­каты­ва­ет с но­вой си­лой, и Аман­да пы­та­ет­ся со­об­ра­зить, что она пи­ла за пос­ледние ча­сы. Фи­липпс изоб­ра­жа­ет учас­тие, - До­рогая, вам не­хоро­шо? Не сто­ит пить во­ду из-под кра­на, ведь в бак мож­но под­сы­пать что угод­но… нем­но­го, но впол­не дос­та­точ­но, что­бы вас усы­пить… - она мед­ленно осе­да­ет на пол, слы­ша толь­ко его бес­ко­неч­ное бор­мо­тание, - … и мы с ва­ми нем­но­го по­иг­ра­ем… сов­сем чуть-чуть… Оч­нувшись, Аман­да ока­зыва­ет­ся свя­зан­ной по ру­кам и но­гам, а ее тю­рем­щик си­дит на стуль­ча­ке и рас­смат­ри­ва­ет ее с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом эн­то­моло­га, от­крыв­ше­го но­вый вид ба­боч­ки. - На­де­юсь, вы неп­ло­хо от­дохну­ли, до­рогая моя… я так гор­жусь со­бой – прав­да, я был хо­рошим, раз не тро­нул вас? У ме­ня бы­ло силь­ное ис­ку­шение быть пло­хим… - скло­нив­шись бли­же, он про­веря­ет кре­пость уз, - ведь вы бы­ли та­кой сон­ной… Сов­сем не за­меча­ли, что я с ва­ми де­лал…Все-та­ки, эта одеж­да ту­гова­та для вас… Аман­да пы­та­ет­ся от­пол­зти или хоть как-то ук­рыть­ся от его сколь­зко­го взгля­да и лип­ких рук, но все бес­толку – Фи­липпс опус­ка­ет­ся на ко­лени ря­дом с ней и, на­чав рас­сте­гивать блуз­ку, ды­шит час­то и нег­лу­боко… взгляд его мут­не­ет, а в про­меж­ности зри­мо на­буха­ет… Ког­да он стя­гива­ет блуз­ку с ее плеч, Аман­де уда­ет­ся его весь­ма чувс­тви­тель­но уку­сить. - Это бы­ло ошиб­кой, моя до­рогая… - спо­кой­но кон­ста­тиру­ет он, до­тяги­ва­ясь до ящи­ка с инс­тру­мен­та­ми, - при­дет­ся при­нять ме­ры, что­бы вы не мог­ли это­го пов­то­рить, - с эти­ми сло­вами он от­ры­ва­ет ку­сок чер­ной клей­кой лен­ты и зак­ле­ива­ет ей рот. Пос­ле это­го, уже сов­сем не це­ремо­нясь, он ос­во­бож­да­ет ее от блуз­ки и, пе­ревер­нув ли­цом вниз, рас­сте­гива­ет лиф­чик и за­дира­ет юб­ку, стя­гивая белье. Аман­да изо всех сил пы­та­ет­ся соп­ро­тив­лять­ся, вы­рыва­ясь и су­ча но­гами, что его ка­жет­ся толь­ко раз­за­дори­ва­ет. Пе­ревер­нув ее сно­ва, Фи­липпс раз­ре­за­ет лиф­чик, что­бы не ме­шал об­зо­ру и в этот мо­мент Аман­да со всей си­лы уда­ря­ет его го­ловой в ли­цо, по­падая в пе­рено­сицу. Поч­ти по­теряв соз­на­ние, она ста­ра­ет­ся вздох­нуть пог­лубже… Фи­липпс ути­ра­ет стру­ящу­юся из но­са кровь, сгре­ба­ет ее во­лосы в ку­лак, от­тя­гивая го­лову на­зад и впе­чаты­ва­ет дру­гим ку­лаком ей в ли­цо… Дом выг­ля­дит сов­сем как в его сне и от это­го Сид­ни де­ла­ет­ся жут­ко… - По­годи, Джор­ди… - ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет он дру­га, уже со­бира­юще­гося вый­ти из ма­шины, - раз­вернись и у­ез­жай, буд­то ре­шил, что тут ник­то не жи­вет. Аман­да – там, я знаю. И ей очень пло­хо. - Я вы­зову под­креп­ле­ние, из мес­тных… - мгно­вен­но сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Кит­тинг, - а ты ни во что не суй­ся, по­ка! Про­водив то­го сум­рачным взгля­дом, Сид­ни нап­равля­ет­ся пря­миком ко вход­ной две­ри, рас­се­ян­но сту­чит и ждет, ог­ля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам. Ожи­да­емо не по­лучив от­ве­та, он мед­ленно об­хо­дит дом, про­веряя зак­ры­тые став­ни, по­ка не до­ходит до зад­не­го тор­ца до­ма, то­го са­мого, где глу­хая сте­на и од­но-единс­твен­ное за­реше­чен­ное окош­ко на ней… С чувс­твом не­мину­емой бе­ды Сид­ни заг­ля­дыва­ет внутрь – Аман­да ле­жит на по­лу без соз­на­ния… пол­ный бес­по­рядок в одеж­де, на­чина­ющая при­пухать ску­ла и раз­би­тые гу­бы… Подъ­ехав­шие сле­дом за ма­шиной Кит­тинга по­лицей­ские вы­шиба­ют дверь, от­тол­кнув их с до­роги, Сид­ни пер­вым пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет мет­нувшу­юся в сто­рону даль­ней ком­на­ты смут­ную тень и, со­вер­шенно по­теряв го­лову от то­го, что толь­ко что ви­дел, на­чина­ет бес­по­щад­но и зло из­би­вать со­вер­шенно не соп­ро­тив­ля­юще­гося Фи­лип­пса… Боль и страх зас­тят ра­зум, ли­цо это­го мер­зко­го убо­гого неч­то уже прев­ра­тилось в сплош­ное кро­вавое ме­сиво, а Сид­ни все про­дол­жа­ет и про­дол­жа­ет… - Сид­ни! Сид­ни, хва­тит! Ос­та­новись! Ты его убь­ешь, Сид­ни! – го­лос Кит­тинга с тру­дом про­бива­ет­ся сквозь пе­лену от­ча­ян­но­го бес­силь­но­го гне­ва и Сид­ни ед­ва ли по­нима­ет и по­лови­ну из них. Кит­тингу не с пер­во­го ра­за уда­ет­ся пе­рех­ва­тить, а по­том и отод­рать ру­ки дру­га от ску­ляще­го и пы­та­юще­гося от­пол­зти в угол по­тем­нее по­лураз­де­того склиз­ко­го нич­то­жес­тва. В не­кото­рой прос­тра­ции раз­гля­дывая сби­тые в кровь ру­ки, Сид­ни под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за, Джор­ди смот­рит со смесью удив­ле­ния и жа­лос­ти… по­том слег­ка ки­ва­ет в сто­рону по­лутем­но­го ко­рот­ко­го ко­ридо­ра, на­поми­ная, - Аман­да… Вновь мгно­вен­но пе­реме­нив­шись в ли­це, Сид­ни поч­ти бе­гом нап­равля­ет­ся ту­да, где ви­дел ее с ули­цы. - Свя­той отец… - жен­щи­на-кон­стебль сдви­га­ет­ся чуть в сто­рону, ос­во­бож­дая ему мес­то ря­дом, - ни­чего страш­но­го, си­няки-уши­бы… - И пос­тра­дав­шая гор­дость… - ста­ра­ясь го­ворить, как всег­да, про­из­но­сит Аман­да, од­ним взгля­дом ох­ва­тывая всю пред­став­шую пе­ред ней кар­ти­ну, - Ох, Сид­ни… я так на­пуга­ла те­бя! И са­ма ис­пу­галась… - чуть ти­ше приз­на­ет­ся она, ког­да он, опус­тившись на ко­лени, по­рывис­то при­жима­ет ее к се­бе, - ай… мои си­няки и уши­бы, Сид­ни… - Мы дос­та­вим вас в бли­жай­шую боль­ни­цу… - на­поми­на­ет о се­бе кон­стебль, на что Аман­да креп­че при­жима­ет­ся к не­му, - А мож­но до­мой? - Ко­неч­но, ми­лая, все что за­хочешь! – Сид­ни, на­конец, об­ре­та­ет дар ре­чи, под­ни­мая ее ру­ки и вы­нося прочь из это­го до­ма… - По­каза­ния Аман­ды в су­де вряд ли по­надо­бят­ся, - Кит­тинг ста­вит на стол две пин­ты, - как она? - Спа­ла, ког­да я ухо­дил… Док­тор ее ос­мотрел, дал снот­ворное… сей­час сон – это луч­шее для нее… Силь­вия и Ле­онард с ней… все рав­но там от ме­ня нем­но­го поль­зы… - Все об­ра­зу­ет­ся, Сид­ни… - дви­гая к не­му пи­во, уте­ша­ет Кит­тинг, - Обыск в его до­ме дал все, что нуж­но для об­ви­нений. По­хоже, что к убий­ству Мэг­ги до­бавит­ся еще од­но… - Тот рес­тавра­тор? - Да… его ос­танки об­на­ружи­ли в даль­нем кон­це са­да… - от­пив пи­ва, он про­дол­жа­ет, - по­хоже, Фред­ди пла­ниро­вал нес­коль­ко иную судь­бу для ори­гина­ла то­го пор­тре­та. А Фи­липпс был яв­но про­тив… ну и Мэг­ги… - ему труд­но го­ворить об этом, - Ве­щи наш­ли в под­ва­ле, он дер­жал ее там ка­кое-то вре­мя… - Очень те­бя про­шу, Джор­ди… - прис­таль­но гля­дя, Сид­ни сжи­ма­ет его ру­ку, - из­бавь Аман­ду от это­го… по воз­можнос­ти, ко­неч­но. - Я же ска­зал, ско­рее все­го, Аман­да им не по­надо­бит­ся, раз­ве что в ка­чес­тве эк­спер­та по жи­вопи­си, ведь это она об­на­ружи­ла под­делку. - Все это – слиш­ком… И ес­ли бы не ты… - кри­во улыб­нувшись, Сид­ни зал­пом до­пива­ет свое пи­во, - ес­ли бы не ты, Джор­ди… - Брось! Мы оба с то­бой хо­роши! – са­мок­ри­тич­но воз­ра­жа­ет Кит­тинг, - Ты прек­расно зна­ешь, ка­кой ув­ле­ка­ющей­ся твоя Аман­да бы­ва­ет… час­то. А я не дол­жен был у вас обо­их ид­ти на по­воду. Но ес­ли серь­ез­но… без нее мы бы это де­ло не рас­кры­ли… - Толь­ко ей это­го не го­вори! - поч­ти сме­ет­ся он. - Да… по­жалуй, не сто­ит… - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Джор­ди, не­ук­лю­же ме­няя те­му, - Ну что, ког­да тор­жес­твен­ное со­бытие? Ну или хо­тя бы бан­кет по это­му по­воду? - Джор­ди… - не­реши­тель­но тя­нет Сид­ни, - я не ска­зал те­бе кое-что… про свадь­бу… - Что? Вы уже вти­хомол­ку по­жени­лись и те­перь не зна­ете, как нам рас­ска­зать? – сме­ет­ся тот. - Нет… - прос­то­душ­но от­ве­ча­ет Сид­ни, - мо­жет и сто­ит за­вер­нуть в Грет­на Грин по до­роге… - По до­роге? В сва­деб­ное пу­тешес­твие? - Нет… - ка­ча­ет тот го­ловой, - в пись­ме из Си­нода, Джор­ди, бы­ло ус­ло­вие вы­дачи раз­ре­шения на брак… - Ты у­ез­жа­ешь… - сам до­гады­ва­ет­ся ин­спек­тор, - а как же – при­ход… как же мы, Сид­ни? - В при­ход приш­лют ко­го-то но­вого… мис­сис Ч и Ле­онард... у них все бу­дет хо­рошо и с ним… - обе­зору­жива­юще улыб­нувшись, Сид­ни ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - И у те­бя, Джор­ди, все бу­дет прос­то за­меча­тель­но… - Ко­неч­но! – под­нявшись, Кит­тинг за­бира­ет бро­шен­ные на со­сед­ний стул плащ и шля­пу, - У всех все бу­дет прос­то чу­дес­но! – и, не ог­ля­дыва­ясь, нап­равля­ет­ся к вы­ходу. - Джор­ди, пос­той! – Сид­ни бро­са­ет­ся сле­дом, - По­годи же! - Что? – раз­вернув­шись, тот вы­жида­юще смот­рит, - Ну, я – жду, Сид­ни… - Я не мо­гу ос­тать­ся здесь… прос­то – не мо­гу. Да­же ес­ли от­бро­сить в сто­рону та­кие ме­лочи, как то, что я как и ты сос­тою на служ­бе… - пох­ло­пав се­бя по кар­ма­нам, Сид­ни дос­та­ет пач­ку си­гарет и за­курив, пред­ла­га­ет ему. - И ку­да вы по­еде­те? – за­тянув­шись, спра­шива­ет Кит­тинг, - У те­бя на ру­ках же­на и дочь, твое цер­ковное на­чаль­ство ду­ма­ет о том, что те­бе нуж­но о них за­ботить­ся? - Мне пред­ло­жат мес­то, Джор­ди… ско­рее все­го, но­вое наз­на­чение при­везет с со­бой тот, ко­го приш­лют мне на за­мену… - вы­пус­тив дым, он смот­рит на за­тей­ли­вые за­витуш­ки, мед­ленно та­ющие в проз­рачном осен­нем воз­ду­хе, - Ве­ро­ят­но, все бу­дет не так хо­рошо и по­кой­но, как здесь… но – мо­жет оно и к луч­ше­му… Мы с Аман­дой да­ли слиш­ком мно­го тем для пе­ресу­дов… - Ага, еще не за­будь до­бавить, что сме­на об­ста­нов­ки пой­дет вам на поль­зу, - яз­вит Кит­тинг, - Сид­ни, я те­бя знаю… ты… - Нет, Джор­ди… - мяг­ко, но ре­шитель­но пре­рыва­ет его он, - да­вай не бу­дем… пусть все бу­дет так как оно бу­дет… и ос­та­вим все как есть… - гла­за у обо­их на мок­ром мес­те и оба пря­чут взгляд, что­бы дру­гой не за­метил. Кит­тинг рас­кры­ва­ет объ­ятия пер­вым, - Иди сю­да, друг! – рас­тро­гав­ший­ся Сид­ни об­ни­ма­ет его в от­вет… - Те­бя до тво­ей цер­кви под­бро­сить? – выс­моркав­шись в боль­шой клет­ча­тый пла­ток, на­рочи­то-бод­рым то­ном ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Джор­ди, - По­хоже, ты сно­ва опаз­ды­ва­ешь на ве­чер­нюю про­поведь… - О, черт! – с чувс­твом про­из­но­сит Сид­ни, еще ус­пе­вая гля­нуть на ча­сы, - Нет, спа­сибо, я сам! Ез­жай в учас­ток, у те­бя там мно­го ра­боты… - Силь­вия се­год­ня ме­ня спро­сила – мы за­берем Хе­реса? – Аман­да оде­тая, ка­жет­ся, с осо­бым тща­ни­ем, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся по­зади. Зап­ро­кинув го­лову, Сид­ни мол­ча смот­рит на нее. – Что? Это важ­но, нес­мотря ни на что он – здесь вы­рос и при­вык... - Се­год­ня? – на­руша­ет мол­ча­ние он, - та­кой вот не­от­ложный и важ­ный воп­рос, что… - Сид­ни, пе­рес­тань! – об­ры­ва­ет она, - Знаю, что ужас­но на­пуга­ла те­бя… и са­ма – то­же ис­пу­галась… Да­вай прос­то за­будем и… все! - Бо­юсь, все это не так прос­то, как те­бе ка­жет­ся, ми­лая… - Сид­ни вы­тас­ки­ва­ет ее из-за спи­ны, прив­ле­кая к се­бе. - Ты же по­делишь­ся со мной сво­им дра­гоцен­ным вис­ки… - все пы­та­ет­ся не­лов­ко шу­тить она, - а джаз я уже и так люб­лю… твоя ме­тода – про­вере­на, че­го ра­ди ис­кать что-то но­вое… Сла­бо улыб­нувшись, Сид­ни зав­ла­дева­ет ее ру­ками, - Прос­ти ме­ня… - За что? – ис­крен­не изум­ля­ет­ся она, - мой до­рогой, ес­ли уж кто здесь и дол­жен про­сить про­щения – так это я! На­до же быть нас­толь­ко без­го­ловой, что­бы са­мой прий­ти в дом нез­до­рово­го че­лове­ка… и ведь я зна­ла про Мэг­ги! - Мы ни­ког­да не рас­счи­тыва­ем на худ­шее, Аман­да… - за­меча­ет он, - твоя ра­зум­ность и здра­вый смысл де­ла­ют те­бя… - Са­мо­уве­рен­ной гор­дячкой, - взды­ха­ет она, прис­ло­нясь к его гру­ди, - я не ду­маю, что со мной что-то и в са­мом де­ле мо­жет слу­чит­ся, ведь это – я… - по­мол­чав, она про­дол­жа­ет, - Он опо­ил ме­ня чем-то… нес ка­кую-то не­сус­ветную око­леси­цу… его очень зли­ло, что я уз­на­ла кар­ти­ну… А по­том… - Аман­да за­думы­ва­ет­ся, - по­том ста­ло так стран­но и жут­ко… по­нима­ешь, как во сне, ког­да точ­но зна­ешь – что слу­чит­ся и оно слу­ча­ет­ся, а все что ты мо­жешь это зас­та­вить се­бя прос­нуть­ся… И вот я – ни­как не мог­ла се­бя раз­бу­дить… он что-то де­лал со мной, кру­тил как кук­лу… я пы­талась ему ме­шать и стук­ну­ла его лбом в нос…- Сид­ни при­жима­ет ее к се­бе, она пря­чет ли­цо у не­го на гру­ди, - А по­том он уда­рил ме­ня в ли­цо ку­лаком… и я уже ни­чего не пом­ню… Толь­ко как оч­ну­лась и – там был ты… Мой Бе­лый Ры­царь… - Ко­торый со­вер­шенно по­терял го­лову от стра­ха за те­бя… - приз­на­ет­ся Сид­ни, - и ес­ли бы не Джор­ди и мес­тное от­де­ление по­лиции… я не знаю, Аман­да… - Бед­ный ты мой! – она це­лу­ет его в лоб, - Я те­бе стою слиш­ком мно­гого… - Са­мое важ­ное в жиз­ни не мо­жет да­вать­ся лег­ко… - удер­жав ее за под­бо­родок, Сид­ни заг­ля­дыва­ет ей в гла­за, - ведь тог­да оно не бу­дет нас­толь­ко цен­ным, что и жиз­ни не жал­ко… Толь­ко, про­шу те­бя, до­рогая моя, пос­та­рай­ся боль­ше так не ис­ку­шать судь­бу. - Не мо­гу обе­щать… - она ла­дош­кой нак­ры­ва­ет его гу­бы, ос­та­нав­ли­вая го­товые сор­вать­ся воз­ра­жения, - Сид­ни… не мо­гу обе­щать, по­тому что мы с то­бой оба не зна­ем – что бу­дет… Обе­щаю пос­та­рать­ся не вли­пать в неп­ри­ят­ности без те­бя. - Это дол­жно ме­ня уте­шить? – чуть отод­ви­нув­шись, Сид­ни вгля­дыва­ет­ся в нее, - Ведь я – серь­ез­но, Аман­да… - Я то­же, до­рогой… - нем­но­го по­весе­лев, Аман­да треп­лет ему во­лосы, - бу­дешь хо­дить на де­ло вмес­те со мной! - Или сов­сем за­вяжем со всей этой де­тек­тивной де­ятель­ностью, - улы­ба­ет­ся он в от­вет, - Джор­ди ря­дом не бу­дет, бу­ду за­нимать­ся чем-ни­будь об­щес­твен­но-по­лез­ным… - Или мы от­кро­ем час­тную де­тек­тивную кон­то­ру! – ши­роко рас­крыв гла­за, буд­то ее толь­ко что осе­нило, пред­ла­га­ет Аман­да, - ты бу­дешь рас­сле­довать, а я те­бе по­могать… - Ко­неч­но, ми­лая, - не спо­рит Сид­ни, - а Грей­си мы по­садим в при­ем­ную встре­чать по­сети­телей. И не за­будь про Хе­реса, он мо­жет выс­ле­живать прес­тупни­ка по за­паху… - Фу на те­бя, Сид­ни! – сме­ет­ся она, - Это пла­ны на даль­нюю пер­спек­ти­ву… - Да­вай спер­ва с бли­жай­ши­ми раз­бе­рем­ся, моя до­рогая… - на­поми­на­ет он, - у нас за всем этим ос­та­лось чуть боль­ше не­дели на под­го­тов­ку тор­жес­тва и сбо­ры… - Мне – взять на ру­ки Грейс, взять те­бя под ру­ку и все, я бу­ду го­това… - оп­ро­мет­чи­во за­яв­ля­ет она, Сид­ни доб­ро­душ­но ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - На­пом­ню те­бе об этом, до­рогая моя, ког­да мы бу­дем в оче­ред­ной раз опаз­ды­вать на по­езд… - Ска­жи это се­бе, Сид­ни, - па­риру­ет она, - мож­но спро­сить, во сколь­ко ты се­год­ня при­бежал на ве­чер­нюю служ­бу? - Джор­ди – ста­рый сплет­ник! - Так что мне от­ве­тить Силь­вии, ми­лый? – обой­дя крес­ло и об­няв его за шею, Аман­да при­ника­ет сво­ей ще­кой к его, - Нас­чет Хе­реса… - Что приш­лем за ним, ког­да ус­тро­им­ся… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - ра­но или поз­дно ведь это все рав­но слу­чит­ся… - Да, но за съ­ем­ное жилье нам нуж­но бу­дет чем-то пла­тить… - ра­зум­но на­поми­на­ет она, - ес­ли толь­ко твоя епар­хия об этом не по­забо­тит­ся… - Но­вого наз­на­чения не при­дет­ся ждать дол­го, - под­нявшись, он об­ни­ма­ет ее, - бо­юсь, там бу­дут не слиш­ком ра­дуж­ные но­вос­ти. - Ты обе­щал по­думать о Кем­брид­же… - ти­хонь­ко го­ворит она, - са­на это те­бя не ли­шит, я уз­на­вала… да­же на­обо­рот… Джор­ди бу­дет поб­ли­зос­ти, мож­но бу­дет здесь всех на­вещать, ну и… уни­вер­си­тет обес­пе­чива­ет жиль­ем бес­плат­но тех, кто у них ра­бота­ет… - И я все еще ду­маю, Аман­да… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - как и обе­щал… - Что­бы ты не на­думал… не­важ­но – ре­шишь ос­тать­ся или уй­ти… мы со всем спра­вим­ся… *** - Ты не ме­ня­ешь­ся, Чем­берс… - Аман­да си­дит впо­лобо­рота, то и де­ло пог­ля­дывая на­зад, где пос­те­пен­но ис­че­за­ют за по­воро­тами до­роги жи­лые до­ма, па­лисад­ни­ки, го­род­ские улоч­ки, сме­ня­ясь то тут то там от­дель­но сто­ящи­ми кот­теджа­ми и поч­ти что сель­ски­ми до­мами и фер­ма­ми, - да­же наш отъ­езд ос­та­вил всех счас­тли­выми… - _Мис­тер_ Чем­берс, по­жалуй­ста… - с улыб­кой на­поми­на­ет он ей тра­дици­он­ную фор­му об­ра­щения же­ны к му­жу, - мис­сис Чем­берс, же­на ви­кария… - У ко­торо­го те­перь нет при­хода… - без сле­да со­жале­ния за­меча­ет Аман­да, - и ку­да же тог­да ты ве­зешь на­ше ма­лень­кое се­мей­ство, ми­лый? – поп­ра­вив чеп­чик на Грейс, она пе­рево­дит взгляд на не­го, - Ты как-то уж слиш­ком та­инс­тве­нен, Сид­ни… - Ни­каких страш­ный тайн… - не до­ез­жая вы­ез­да на шос­се, Сид­ни ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, по­вора­чива­ясь к ней, - Я сог­ла­сил­ся на пред­ло­жение из Кем­брид­жа, они да­ют нам дом на тер­ри­тории уни­вер­си­тета, бу­ду пре­пода­вать те­оло­гию… - на ее без­мол­вное ли­кова­ние он ки­ва­ет, - Вот имен­но это вы­раже­ние бы­ло и на ли­це ар­хидь­яко­на, ког­да я ему со­об­щил о сво­ем ре­шении. Он сог­ла­сил­ся со мной – в мо­ем вы­боре, до­бавив, что мне дав­но по­ра бы­ло сме­нить род де­ятель­нос­ти… поп­ро­бовать что-то но­вое… он дал ре­комен­да­ции и от­пи­сал в Си­нод. - Бу­дешь вли­ять на не­ок­репшие умы… - сме­ет­ся Аман­да, об­ни­мая его че­рез си­денье, - как бы они об этом не по­жале­ли! Мо­тоцикл на обо­чине не­пода­леку от съ­ез­да с шос­се на до­рогу, ве­дущую в Гран­тчес­тер, не­воль­но прив­ле­ка­ет вни­мание, как и его во­дитель, с оп­ре­делен­ным удобс­твом рас­по­ложив­ший­ся на нем. - По­мощь не нуж­на? – при­тор­мо­зив, Сид­ни выг­ля­дыва­ет из ок­на. - А вы – доб­рые са­мари­тяне? – вы­тянув тра­вин­ку изо рта, от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, не де­лая по­пыток встать. - Нам прос­то по­каза­лось, что вы – нуж­да­етесь в по­мощи, - Сид­ни так свой­ствен­ной ему улыб­кой смяг­ча­ет слы­шимый уп­рек, - ес­ли это не так… - Я, прав­да, по­хож на заб­лу­див­ше­гося щен­ка? – пе­реби­ва­ет тот, сме­ясь и не да­вая от­ве­тить, про­дол­жа­ет, - Ви­новат… по­хоже, дей­стви­тель­но, нем­но­го заб­лу­дил­ся… эти де­рев­ни – все на од­но ли­цо… Аман­да не­мед­ленно под­жи­ма­ет гу­бы, Сид­ни же тер­пе­ливо ки­ва­ет, - не­боль­шим се­лени­ям это свой­ствен­но, как впро­чем и го­родам… Ус­тра­ива­ясь на но­вом мес­те, че­ловек ста­ра­ет­ся вос­про­из­вести зна­комые ему мес­та… - его со­бесед­ник с жи­вей­шим ин­те­ресом улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет, - Так… ку­да имен­но вы не мо­жете по­пасть? - А… Гран­тчес­тер… это где-то тут, под Кем­брид­жем… так мне ска­зали… мне ну­жен дом ви­кария… - Ви­кария… - пе­рех­ва­тив не­одоб­ри­тель­ный взгляд Аман­ды, Сид­ни с улыб­кой ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - что ж… Вы – на пра­виль­ном пу­ти… На пе­рек­рес­тке с глав­ной ули­цей свер­не­те нап­ра­во, там все­го од­на до­рога и ве­дет она… - … к цер­кви… - под­хва­тыва­ет тот, нап­равля­ясь к мо­тоцик­лу, - а дом ви­кария сра­зу за ней, так? - Все вер­но… ез­жай­те и не оши­бетесь… там вас встре­тят очень хо­рошие лю­ди… - Доб­рые са­мари­тяне? – пе­рек­ри­кивая шум дви­гате­ля, ух­мы­ля­ет­ся тот… Сид­ни мол­ча ки­ва­ет ему в от­вет, не рис­куя лиш­ний раз по­вышать го­лос в ма­шине, бо­ясь раз­бу­дить Грейс. Аман­да ка­ча­ет го­ловой, гля­дя вслед стол­бу пы­ли, что ос­тавля­ет за со­бой этот ре­вущий монстр, - Что-то мне под­ска­зыва­ет, что но­вый ви­карий не лю­бит со­бак… На­до бу­дет пос­ко­рее заб­рать Хе­реса!


End file.
